Can't Get You Out of My Head – No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza
by Los feos fanfics de Luna
Summary: Yaoi Lemon, One Shot Masquerade x Dan. El peleador Pyrus tiene un secreto que no le puede contar a ninguno de sus amigos por obvias razones, y una noche, que por fin tenia su casa para él solo, solo deseaba desahogarse por cuenta propia, al menos ese era su objetivo. Clasificación M, escenas explicitas, si no te gusta, NO ENTRES.
1. Una noche sin reservas

**Can't Get You Out of My Head – No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza**

**Tenía unas ganas inmensas de escribir algo de yaoi fuerte desde hace un tiempo, así que… ¿Por qué no de una pareja que me agrada de mi serie de la juventud?... (Diciéndolo así suena un poco enfermo xD)**

**Admiro mucho a una escritora llamada JetravenEx que escribe también Yaoi de esta pareja, pero escribe en inglés y siempre escribe a mi personaje favorito como el Uke, y pocas veces me ha tocado leer yaoi de estos dos que me guste, así que… escribiré el propio Jejeje.**

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, este Fic se hace sin ánimos de ofender a nadie.**

**Este es solo un One Shot Lemon, no habrá continuación, así que, sin más que decir, disfruten.**

* * *

Dan estaba frente a su computadora, sentado como una noche más en su vida cotidiana, pero… con una ligera diferencia.

No estaba conectado como siempre, hablando con sus amigos por el chat, no, en lugar de eso, escuchaba repetidas veces en su altavoz de su computadora la canción: Can't Get You Out of My Head de Kylie Minogue, era una canción que siendo un niño, la había escuchado sin sentido alguno, pues no sabía inglés antes (y tampoco era muy bueno hasta la fecha), pero apenas la encontró y supo el significado de la letra por la canción traducida (Benditos subtítulos y personas que se toman su tiempo en traducir algo, pensaba Dan), no podía evitar sentirse identificado con esa canción, en especial… viendo esas dichosas imágenes.

Estaba en la página principal de Bakugan, claro que sí, pero no en el chat… si no en uno de los foros, específicamente hablando, en una sección que alguien en la Web había abierto para hablar de ese enmascarado que les causaba tantos problemas a los Peleadores y a los Bakugan por igual: Masquerade.

La gran mayoría trataba de quejas y comentarios acerca del mencionado, pero Dan… estaba más interesado en las fotos que habían tomado algunos afortunados a distancia del enmascarado.

Si, Dan tenía un severo problema y un secreto hacia los peleadores, y es que: había caído enamorado del enmascarado.

En más de una ocasión, Dan se había reprendido a si mismo por haberse enamorado del ´´chico malo´´ como si fuera una de esas colegialas locas o como las fans que se habían enamorado de Shun y gritaban de la emoción al verlo, más de una vez, esas niñas le habían dado pena ajena.

Pero los sentimientos de Dan eran un poco más complicados que solo el atractivo físico que había sentido recientemente hacia el enmascarado, de lo cual, cuando supo que era lo que sentía, se sorprendió tan siquiera de ser Gay… ¿Era Gay?

La cosa era que lo admiraba y lo respetaba en más de una ocasión por ser como era, Demostraba una fuerza increíble en batalla, un aura de poder que podía intimidar a cualquiera para solo tener 14 años **(según Wikipedia :V… y según Dan tiene 12 en la primera temporada… Creo que el FBI vendrá por mi Q.Q)**, era todo lo que Dan podía llegar a soñar ser cuando fuera un adulto, pero aun así, el rubio excedía con su forma de ser.

Por culpa de esas fotos, podía notar qué el joven rubio en realidad se veía algo ejercitado, la parte bajo sus mangas, mostraban ligeros rasgos de fuerza, Dan se preguntaba qué tan marcado tendría el cuerpo el mayor bajo toda esa ropa, y eso lo hizo sonrojar de él mismo y sus ideas impuras.

Para suerte suya, sus padres habían salido en un viaje de negocios por un par de días, y según cálculos de la madre de Dan (seguramente los cálculos más cercanos a ser ciertos), Dan tenía suficiente comida para él por esos días, obviamente el día se lo había pasado platicando (más bien, discutiendo) con Runo y con un par de Batallas y pasar el día con Marucho también.

Apenas Marucho supo que Dan se quedaría solo en casa, este ofreció una habitación para su amigo, pero Dan lo rechazo, dijo que quería pasar un rato con la casa sola por una vez en bastante tiempo. (Razón por la cual a esas horas de la noche, podía poner el alta voz de música sin que recibiera un chanclazo de su madre)

Drago sin embargo acepto la petición, quería charlar con sus amigos Preyas y Tigrera (En la versión japonesa, Tigrera es hombre) aunque fuera una vez en mucho tiempo, así que, en efecto, Dan tenía la casa para él solo esa noche.

El castaño, que estaba en plena pubertad, no podía evitar sentir ciertas urgencias en su cuerpo, sin mencionar que por eso aprovecho a estar en ese foro sin riesgo de que Drago creyera que Dan era un espía de Masquerade o fuera la conciencia sobre su hombro por solo esa noche, y en alguien de su edad (como en cualquier otra edad delante de esa) era normal querer desahogar sus deseos carnales él mismo, sin molestar a nadie, y el bulto en sus pantalones era una clara señal de su deseo al verla ahí mientras estaba sentado.

Era vergonzoso y humillante para su propio ego, y volvió la mirada hacia la computadora, de pronto, fijo su mirada en una de las fotos donde el rubio parecía sonreír, se veía incluso muy atractivo ante los ojos de Dan, hacia tanto tiempo que no podía sacarse de la cabeza al peleador Darkus, y al poder tener todo el tiempo del mundo para poder observar esas fotos (y no como en vivo, que el rubio solía desaparecer muy rápido), lucia aún más hermoso, intentando grabar cada rasgo disponible a la vista del castaño en su memoria, cuando se dio cuenta, su mano ya estaba acariciando su bulto sobre su pantalón, inundando sus mejillas en un intenso sonrojo, la canción que se repetía por quinta vez en el auricular, lo que lo hacía perder más la cordura.

Dan: ¿Por qué?... por… Ahhh… ¿Por qué no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza?

-¿Entonces esto haces en tus tiempos libres, Dan?-

La voz detrás de él lo hizo saltar del susto de la silla, más por qué lo habían atrapado con las manos en la masa, pero ahora estaba casi pálido al ver que la luz de su habitación revelaba al mismo de las fotos que estaba viendo, mientras la canción dejaba de sonar en los altavoces.

Dan: ¿Q-Que haces aquí?, ¿Cómo entraste?

La voz del castaño sonaba nerviosa, pero intentaba calmarla, después de todo, no dejaba de ser su enemigo mortal el que estaba justo frente a él.

Masquerade: Tome un atajo (refiriéndose a su habilidad de tele transportación a voluntad) Vine a retarte a una Batalla, pero veo que… estabas ocupado.

Dan no entendía del todo a que se refería el rubio, hasta que este, como leyéndole la mente, señalo con la mano sus pantalones, y Dan noto que su erección aún seguía palpitante, haciendo que la cubriera con las manos, avergonzado.

Masquerade: Parece ser que el pequeño Dan no juega solo con sus esferas Bakugan. (Comento el mayor, burlándose)

Dan: ¡C-CALLATE, eso no es de tu incumbencia! (Completamente rojo por el comentario irónico del enmascarado)

El rubio se acercó a Dan con algo en la mano, pero el brillo dentro de su máscara le hizo voltear hacia la computadora, dándose cuenta de que clase de material ´´estimulante´´ estaba teniendo el castaño.

Masquerade: … Interesante. (Menciono, volteando a ver a Dan)

Dan: N-N-NO ES LO QUE CREES, EN SERIO, LO QUE SUCEDE ES QUE YO-

El castaño no pudo continuar porque sus labios de pronto fueron apresados por los de Masquerade, ¿acaso eso era posible?, ¿No se habría quedado dormido frente a la computadora y estaría en una especie de sueño húmedo?, si eso ultimo era el caso, los labios del mayor se sentían demasiado reales y cálidos en su boca, sin mencionar que demasiado bien para los adentros de la mente de Dan, pero se separó un momento el rubio de sus labios, dejando enmudecido al menor.

Masquerade: Cállate, eres demasiado ruidoso, Kuso.

Dan estaba atónito, pero miro la invitación que Masquerade aún tenía en su mano derecha, haciendo que este también volteara y sonriera maliciosamente.

Masquerade: Ignórala, eso puede esperar. (Mientras mandaba a volar la carta a algún lugar del cuarto)

Antes de que Dan pudiera pronunciar algo, sus labios de nuevo eran atacados, pero esta vez, la lengua del mayor entro sin que este pudiera decir o reaccionar más allá de tensar los nervios de todo cuerpo, su lengua era cálida y se notaba que el rubio acababa de comer algo dulce y delicioso recientemente, haciéndola adictiva y causando que cerrara los ojos el castaño para saborearla por completo, mientras con las manos, el mayor tomaba su cabeza y su cintura para pegarlo más a su cuerpo y a su boca devorarla aún más, el castaño solo pudo aferrar sus manos a los hombros del mayor, era la primera vez que lo besaban de esa manera y siendo él, el que estaba siendo controlado, el rubio se separó lentamente del beso de Dan, dejando un hilo lascivo de saliva conectándolos, mientras el menor estaba temblando y en órbita por semejante beso recibido, haciendo sonreír con cierta malicia al mayor.

Masquerade: Apágala…

Dan: ¿Eh? (el castaño apenas entendía lo que el rubio le decía, aún seguía con su mente en blanco)

Masquerade: Apaga la computadora.

El rubio metió sus manos dentro de la camisa amarilla de Dan, sus dedos estaban fríos, haciendo que este soltara un grito, reaccionando de golpe.

Dan: Eh-Espera, ¡Ah! No hagas eso, t-tus manos, ¡No! (Las mejillas de Dan ardían y sus nervios estaban al límite)

Masquerade: Apágala y me detendré. (Decía con voz profunda, pero traviesa, estaba disfrutando de las reacciones del castaño)

Dan no tenía voz ni para responder, así que, sería mejor obedecer al mayor, volteo, con las manos del mayor aun dentro de su camiseta, tocando partes cálidas de su piel, y apenas y podía concentrarse para manejar el mouse de la computadora.

Dan: S-si sigues, no podre apagarla.

Masquerade: Eso es lo divertido, concentrarse para hacer el objetivo, es tu reto… ¿o acaso te rindes tan fácilmente?

En algún momento que Dan no noto, el rubio se había quitado su guante derecho y puso su palma fría sobre el estómago de Dan, haciéndolo soltar un grito a lo bajo, avergonzándolo y haciendo reír en el lóbulo de Dan al enmascarado, el cual no se había separado de él apenas había tocado su cuerpo.

El castaño logro salir de la página y poner a apagarse la computadora, cosa que le costó trabajo, ya que el rubio comenzó a mordisquear parte de su cuello y ese punto lo ponía con cada nervio de su cuerpo de punta, apenas apretó el botón para apagar la pantalla de la computadora. Su cuerpo fue jalado y cayó directo a la cama, casi de milagro no golpeándose la cabeza con la pared del otro lado.

Dan: ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?

Masquerade sonreía mientras lo miraba ahí recostado, mientras apagaba la luz del cuarto, quedando a oscuras, pero conforme se acercó a la cama, la poca luz que entraba de la ventana le revelo que el rubio se estaba desabotonando su gabardina, dejándola caer al suelo, y de pronto tomaba con sus manos la camisa azul y sacándola por encima de la cabeza, también dejándola en el suelo y dejando su torso desnudo frente al castaño, el chico se quedó enmudecido, lucia mejor de lo que su imaginación frente a la computadora le había permitido creer.

Masquerade: ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Dani? (sonriendo por ver la expresión de asombro del mayor)

Dan no pudo contestar, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo en vergüenza, el mayor se acostó sobre Dan, poniendo todo su peso sobre el del castaño para evitar que este escapara, antes de que volviera a protestar, un tercer beso era dado sin misericordia por el rubio, haciendo que este pusiera sus ojos en blanco apenas las caricias de su lengua tocaban la de él, era demasiado débil al placer y a besar al mayor, pero eso no era lo único que el mayor hacía, dirigió su mano derecha hacia la entrepierna de Dan, la cual estaba dura cual piedra por la simple sensación del beso y la acaricio por encima del pantalón, haciendo que Dan rompiera el beso, completamente rojo.

Dan: No, p-por favor… es demasiado… no puedo.

Masquerade: ¿Qué es esto?, ¿acaso el pequeño Dani, que siempre se atreve a enfrentarme, tiene una debilidad? (se burlaba el mayor)

El castaño intentaba con la mano detener al rubio, pero el rubio era sin duda más fuerte que Dan, aferrándose más a su entrepierna y haciendo perder poco a poco la conciencia del menor, hasta que decidió detenerse y dejar respirar a Dan, recostado y tendido en su cama, intentando recuperar la cordura.

Sin embargo, el mayor solo se había detenido para empezar a quitar la chaqueta de Dan, pero cuando iba a continuar con la camisa de Dan, sus manos fueron detenidas por las del castaño, haciéndolo voltear a verlo.

Dan: D-de verdad… ¿vamos a hacer esto?

El castaño se veía nervioso, más el rubio le sonrió y acerco su rostro al del menor a escasos centímetros de distancia.

Masquerade: Tu eres quien estaba viendo esas fotos y tenía la erección (haciendo que el menor mirara avergonzado hacia otro lado, pero una mano hizo que mirara su reflejo en la máscara del mayor) te pregunto… ¿Tú quieres que pare?

Dan solo atino a cerrar sus ojos de vergüenza, mientras suavemente, su camisa era levantada y también dejaba al descubierto su torso frente al rubio, siendo iluminado por la luz a través de la ventana, la verdad era que Dan no se veía nada mal, pero si era más tímido que el mayor, sin embargo, ante la vista el mayor se relamía los labios y cuando Dan volteo a verlo, este aprovecho a tomar con los dientes su guante izquierdo y quitárselo lentamente, haciendo una expresión que hizo temblar a Dan de vergüenza y excitación, esto era más de lo que alguna vez el castaño hubiera soñado.

Una vez las manos del rubio estaban desnudas, sus manos frías se pasearon por el abdomen y la espalda de Dan, haciendo que este gimiera y se tensara bajo las caricias frías, pero gentiles del mayor, poco a poco, con el calor del cuerpo de Dan y el que empezaba a juntar la habitación, sus manos estaban cálidas y dejando pensar lo suficiente al castaño para pedir de vuelta los labios del mayor, el cual acepto complacido, en el beso, el castaño acariciaba la melena rubia del mayor y parte de su espalda con la otra, dejándose ambos llevar por las sensaciones, mientras sus caderas frotaban una erección contra la otra, pero Dan al abrir los ojos y separarse del beso una vez más, no pudo evitar hacer una petición.

Dan: Quítate la máscara… por favor… quiero verte.

El rubio, por un momento, cambio su semblante, pensándolo por unos segundos, después sonrió a lo bajo.

Masquerade: Se me ocurre un combate, Dan.

Dan: ¿Enserio?, ¿Ahora? (Preguntaba de mal humor, teniendo de rodillas al mayor frente a él, no noto en qué momento se puso entre sus piernas)

Masquerade: Jejeje, tranquilo, no me refiero a una Batalla Bakugan ahora mismo, mucho menos a estas alturas.

Dan: Entonces… ¿a qué te refieres?

Pregunto el castaño, pero su cara se volvió roja de nuevo y sus ojos estaban como platos al ver como el mayor se desabotonaba el cinturón frente a él y dejaba a la vista su bulto bajo los boxers negros del mayor.

Masquerade: Nos masturbaremos al mismo tiempo, el que se corra primero, pierde, ¿qué te parece, Dani, aceptas?

El castaño se puso un poco dudoso, pero era una apuesta justa, así que acepto, el rubio se bajó un momento de la cama para quitarse los zapatos y el resto del pantalón, mientras Dan se desabrochaba también el cinturón y bajaba sus pantalones, quedando en solo ropa interior al igual que el rubio, dejando su ropa ahora toda revuelta en el suelo y dejando su pantalón caer junto con sus calcetines. (En Japón, al entrar en una casa, hay que quitarse los zapatos antes de entrar, así que Dan ya no tenía los zapatos puestos, pues estaba en su casa)

El mayor volvió a acomodarse entre las piernas del castaño, haciendo contacto físico más directo, poniéndolo nervioso y avergonzado.

Masquerade: Lamento decir esto, pero… para este ´´enfrentamiento´´, la tela estorba. (El rubio no paraba de tener un tono juguetón con el castaño, parecía que en verdad se estaba divirtiendo)

Dan comprendía que le estaban diciendo, pero igual fue vergonzoso bajar su ropa interior, revelando su entrepierna expuesta y dura, goteando algo de pre semen, llenándolo de vergüenza.

Masquerade: Jejeje, eres adorable cuando quieres (mirando con ternura la cara que hacia Dan)

Dan: Cállate… es tu turno. (Intentando no sonar nervioso, pero fue en vano)

Masquerade sonrió divertido, bajo lentamente sus boxers, pegando su entrepierna a la del menor, mostrando que su miembro era ligeramente más largo y grande qué la de Dan, haciendo que el castaño quedara ligeramente mirando ambos miembros, hasta que el mayor tomo la mano derecha del castaño y la puso en la punta de ambos, mientras él con su mano sujetaba ambas erecciones, haciendo soltar un ligero gemido de sobresalto del menor.

Masquerade: ¿Estás listo?, haz tu mejor esfuerzo…

Dan apenas pudo concentrarse apenas el rubio comenzó el vaivén con su mano, el castaño hacia todo en su poder para poder concentrarse y acariciar las puntas de ambos miembros, sacando suspiros del mayor por igual, aunque el rubio era más hábil en eso.

Dan: Si sigues así… Hmm… tu g-ganaras con trampa. (Apenas podía hablar entre tantas sensaciones)

Masquerade: Ahh… también estas dando buena batalla, Danny. (Suspiro el mayor, antes de besar de nuevo al castaño, sabiendo ahora que los besos eran su punto débil, acelerando la velocidad de su caricia con la mano)

Dan: ¡No!... para… ¡PA…!

Intentaba hablar entre el beso el castaño, pero el rubio lo beso más intensamente, apretando su cabeza contra la suya con la mano que le quedaba libre y acelerando su masturbación mutua con la otra, haciendo que se tensara el menor en un orgasmo que no pudo expresar, pues el beso ahogo su gemido, y dejando la mano de Dan sucia por su propio semen, completamente exhausto, siendo también soltado por el mayor, dejando de besarlo para dejarlo recuperar el aliento.

Dan: Espera… eso… no fue justo… (Jadeaba el menor, intentando recuperar el aire, acostado en la cama rendido)

Masquerade: ¿Y desde cuando eh jugado limpio? (Reía ligeramente el mayor, besando tiernamente a Dan en los labios, causando un puchero de parte del menor), De todas maneras, comienza a estorbarme, así que lo hare.

El mayor por un momento se apoyó en sus manos en la cama por encima de Dan y con su mano derecha, retiro su máscara por encima de su cabeza, dejándola con cuidado al lado de su ropa, en el suelo, le devolvió la mirada a Dan, dejando a este cautivado y enmudecido, ante la luz de afuera, brillaban cual dos estrellas en el cielo, con la diferencia de que eran color violeta y con una mirada llena de confianza y fuerza.

Masquerade: Creo que es hora de que tome mi premio, ¿no crees?

El castaño palideció en parte, pues sabía de lo que el rubio estaba hablando, el mayor acerco su mano a la boca del menor, dando especial atención a tres dedos.

Masquerade: Lámelos por mí, ¿sí?

Por un momento, pensó en no obedecer, pero los dedos comenzaron a acariciar los labios del menor para que abriera su boca con gentileza, dando a entender que el mayor sería lo más gentil posible… aunque siendo el villano de quien estábamos hablando, era un poco difícil de creer, pero Dan cedió y abrió la boca para lamerlos, haciendo que el mayor prestara especial atención a sus lamidas y caricias… probablemente imaginándolas en otro lado.

Masquerade: Se cuidadoso con los dientes. (Bromeo mientras miraba de manera perversa al menor)

Sus dedos tenían un ligero sabor salado, era la esencia del mayor en sí, su sabor de piel, el cual poco a poco, comenzó a gustarle, pasando su lengua por todo el largo que podía alcanzar, hasta que el mayor los saco de su boca, casi dejando con ganas al castaño de más.

Masquerade: Voltéate. (Ordeno el rubio, mordiéndose los labios)

Dan estaba en verdad tímido, apenas giro sobre si, como si le fueran a poner una inyección, pero el mayor, que sus caderas le pedían libertad inmediata, tomo las caderas de Dan y con su fuerza las levanto, asustando al mayor por la fuerza con la que sus caderas eran exigidas, este para apoyarse, se recargo en sus manos, quedando completamente en cuatro frente al rubio, dejándole también una vista gloriosa al mayor.

Masquerade: Jeje, relájate, podría doler un poco.

El mayor presiono primero con el dedo medio la entrada del menor, descubriendo que se pudo deslizar fácilmente, haciendo ponerse nervioso, pidiendo que el mayor no supiera lo que estaba pensando.

Masquerade: Wow, en verdad entro rápido, ¿Has jugado contigo mismo aquí, Dani?

Lo que tanto temía el castaño que supiera el mayor, lo supo en cuestión de momentos, el castaño no contesto, era vergonzoso el decir cualquier cosa en ese momento, sin mencionar que no había forma de negarlo.

Masquerade: Que niño tan travieso eres, Dani… y si ese es el caso…

El rubio saco ligeramente su dedo, solo para meter los tres de una vez, sacando un gemido de sorpresa y dolor al menor, el hecho de haber explorado su cuerpo antes, no significaba que no doliera sin la dilatación suficiente, pero de eso estaba encargándose el mayor, lubricando con la saliva de sus dedos la entrada del castaño, hasta que solo suspiros salían de la voz de este, sacando sus dedos y dejando una entrada palpitante frente de él.

Masquerade: ¿Alguna vez has metido algo dentro de ti, más allá de los dedos?

Dan: ¡Claro que no! No es como si tuviera el dinero para comprar algún… dildo (le avergonzaba esa palabra), o un enfermo para tomar una banana o algo así.

Masquerade: Entonces, será tu primera vez… que adorable, me hare personalmente cargo de eso (enderezándose, quedando de rodillas frente al trasero de Dan)

El rubio tomo su miembro y comenzó a frotarlo en el trasero del otro, asustando en parte a Dan, esa cosa se sentía más grande de lo que había visto, de momento solo eran caricias superficiales, pero de pronto, sintió su cadera ser aferrada y la punta de esa cosa justo en su entrada, era imposible que fuera a entrar, quería arrepentirse, pero lo tenían bien aferrado, de pronto, esa cosa entro lentamente, Dan sentía que el alma se le salía, era mucho, y conforme avanzo más y más adentro, la cordura y el sentido estaba saliendo de su cuerpo.

Dan: Sa-sacalo, no puedo, es demasiado, duele.

Masquerade: tranquilo, es solo el inicio, te acostumbraras… demonios, en verdad esta apretado.

El rubio dejo quieto su miembro dentro del menor, solo sintiendo las palpitaciones del mismo, haciendo que Dan sobresaltara a cada palpitación del mayor, cada parte de su piel estaba siendo estirada y llegando más profundo de lo que sus dedos jamás llegarían.

Masquerade: Lo lamento, Dan, no puedo esperar más.

Apenas el castaño había escuchado lo que dijo el rubio cuando el mayor comenzó a moverse dentro sin permiso, solo sacando exclamaciones de su voz y sin poder detenerlo.

Solo pasaron unos segundos de dolor, cuando, sin razón alguna, los quejidos de su boca comenzaron a sonar como gemidos y a relajar su rostro de una expresión de dolor, a algo que comenzaba a sentirse bien… tal vez demasiado.

Dan quiso detener al mayor, buscando la mano que aferraba su cadera, pero esta fue apresada por la muñeca, el rubio había tomado la muñeca de su mano y pronto, busco la de la otra mano, dejando al menor en dos, flotando y sin escapatoria.

Masquerade: Lo siento, pero esto… en verdad se siente bien.

El rubio sujetaba sus muñecas ferozmente, estirándolas hacia sí y embistiendo sin misericordia la entrada del castaño, este no tenía escapatoria alguna, y su voz salía con cada embestida profunda en su cuerpo y seguramente en su alma.

Dan estaba perdiendo la cordura a base de duras embestidas, su cabeza no podía pensar nada más que en el brutal, pero adictivo placer que le estaban dando, y no se estaba quejando en lo más mínimo, su mente ya no estaba ahí, era solo un mar de sensaciones y cantos de su voz de la cual ya no tenía ningún control.

Dan: m-más… más…por favor.

Su abdomen fue levantado, obligándolo de estar casi en cuatro, semi flotando, a estar de rodillas en su cama, fuertemente abrazado por el malvado y travieso rubio detrás de él.

Masquerade: Je, parece que la pequeña perra es insaciable, como el vivo fuego de su alma.

Las embestidas iban más profundo y más violentas, siendo tocado con la mano derecha el estómago de Dan para que ambos sintieran a profundidad el golpeteo incesante y sin piedad dentro de su vientre, junto con el maltrato hacia su próstata y con el brazo izquierdo, apresaba su torso y con la mano sujetaba su hombro para aferrarse más fuerte y asegurarse de que el castaño no se escapara, arrepintiéndose de su petición.

Pero el castaño solo dejaba salir su voz sin reservas, con las orbitas de los ojos mirando perdidos hacia la nada y soltando algunas lágrimas de placer absoluto que sentía en ese momento, era todo, su cordura estaba siendo completamente consumida, y él era locamente feliz con ello, el joven rubio no se quedaba atrás, sentía su semilla a punto de salir disparada y jadeando entre exhausto y complacido en el hombro del castaño, fue que presiono con cierta fuerza el estómago del castaño, llenando su interior y golpeando ese punto sensible que hizo que Dan soltara disparada también su semilla en un chorro incontrolable.

Estaba exhausto, y sin tener la mente aun en su sitio, Dan se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, los brazos le dolían como el infierno, por un momento pensó que el cáncer de huesos debía de sentirse así de doloroso, recostándose de lado para tener algo de alivio a sus brazos, y no tardo en sentir a su espalda al rubio, abrazándolo y buscando acariciar su cuerpo mientras mordisqueaba su nuca, haciéndolo temblar y sonrojarse hasta el tope.

Dan: No, por favor no, otro más no…

Masquerade: Tranquilo, no tendrás que hacer nada, salvo cantar para mí.

El castaño, como pudo con la agonía de su cuerpo tensado, se volteó para detenerlo, pero el rubio apenas tuvo acceso, apreso sus labios en un beso y lo subió arriba de él, separándose del beso, Dan fue sentado a la mala y embestido conforme sus piernas no tenían fuerza, penetrándose el mismo y soltando un gemido largo y mezclado entre algo de dolor y mucho placer de ser empalado por completo.

No pudo decir protesta alguna, pues el rubio daba saltos con sus caderas, haciendo que lo cabalgaran y Dan, solo abría los ojos, sintiendo su cuerpo poseído y lleno completamente, cada pared de su piel era tocada y su mente solo podía sentir que estaba tocando el cielo o quizás el infierno mismo, le daba igual, estaba disfrutando demasiado, cerrando sus ojos y abriendo su boca completamente, jadeando en éxtasis.

Masquerade disfrutaba de la vista y las sensaciones, viendo incluso llorar de placer al castaño, perdido en su mundo, pero el castaño bajo la mirada y se recostó, poniendo los brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio como pudo y beso salvajemente a este, siendo correspondido, sonriendo este a lo bajo en el beso, devorándose mutuamente y saboreando la lengua del otro, mientras sus caderas eran tomadas con las manos del rubio y acelerando las embestidas, el castaño jalaba el cabello del rubio sin soltar el beso, pero si ahogando los gemidos y jadeos de ambos, se separó un momento, suplicando más aire del que su nariz le podía dar, dejando un lascivo hilo que conectaba ambas bocas, estaba muy vulnerable, se volvería a correr en cualquier momento, dejándose caer exhausto en el hombro del su cruel enemigo, siendo embestido sin misericordia y corriéndose en un sonoro gemido de orgasmo en el abdomen del chico, un par de embestidas después, podía sentir como su interior era llenado de semen y desbordándose, haciéndole recorrer escalofríos en cada parte de su cuerpo al ser liberado y ´´des-empalado´´ antes de ser depositado al lado de la cama, apenas jadeando y completamente rendido, al igual que el rubio.

Dan: Ahhh… cuanto te odio- logro decir, jadeando en el hombro del rubio, exhausto y con los ojos cerrados, causando la risa de este.

Masquerade: Jeje…Yo también te odio- girando la cabeza, tomando la barbilla del menor y besándolo apasionado, siendo bien recibido, ambos sabían que la palabra ´´odio´´ no era exactamente la que querían decir en ese momento, pero daba igual, ambos sabían lo que querían decir y lo que sentían.

**.-.-.-.**

Ya era de día, y el sol estaba siendo implacable en los ojos del castaño, la mirada la tenía nublada, y la cabeza no le daba vueltas, pero si la sentía nublada y pesada, como cuando se quedaba hasta tarde jugando videojuegos.

Intento ver en su cuarto, y… no recordaba que hubiera tirado una cobija en el piso… espera, eso no era una cobija, era una gabardina.

Intento enderezarse, pero… algo tenía sobre la cintura, algo ligeramente pesado. Levanto las cobijas sobre él y… era un brazo, y justo detrás de él, empezó a sentir una respiración cálida, era muy silenciosa y tranquila, por eso no se había percatado antes de ella, pero el calor de su respiración era notoria en la nuca ahora que la frescura de la mañana se comenzaba a notar, empezaba a recordar ciertas cosas de la noche anterior.

Acaso… ¿No había sido un sueño?... ¿FUE REAL?, era imposible, y buscando voltear, se topó con el rostro angelical y calmado de alguien descansando a la derecha de su cama, más encima, con una hermosa melena rubia despeinada.

No, tenía que ser una coincidencia, no podía ser él, pensaba el castaño, volteo hacia el montón de ropa en el suelo, y podía ver como el azul de la máscara brillaba, recibiendo el sol de la mañana, definitivamente era él.

Sintió una punzada en la cadera, y al querer sobarse, en efecto, noto que estaba totalmente desnudo, salvo por la manta que cubría a ambos.

Esto no estaba nada bien, ¿Qué clase de noche loca y desenfrenada acababa de tener? Tal vez… si salía del cuarto con su ropa y daba media hora a lo mucho, quedándose afuera y volvía, el rubio desaparecería de su cama y todo volvería a la normalidad, si, ese era su plan… no era el mejor, pero tampoco tenía otro.

Lo primero, era quitar la mano que apresaba su cintura, el pulgar del mayor estaba rozando el ombligo del menor, Dan tomo con sus dedos la muñeca del mayor, intentando despacio separarla, casi estaba a punto de lograrlo, pero el mayor se movió y se zafo del agarre del menor, y no solo eso, apretó más la cintura del castaño y la acerco más hacia él, obligándolo a meterse a la cama de nuevo junto al rubio.

Masquerade: Hmm… aun no… es demasiado temprano. (El mayor ya había despertado, pero no quería aun levantarse, quería seguir acurrucado, abrazando al castaño, haciendo que las mejillas de este se volvieran a teñir de rojo)

Dan: P-P-P-Pero… t-tu y yo… anoche… nosotros… es que…

Masquerade: Que ruidoso eres, (Comento de mal humor el rubio, sin soltarlo en ningún momento)

El comentario del mayor dejo anonadado al castaño, el rubio se enderezo ligeramente, poniendo en su lugar la cobija, cubriéndolos a ambos de nuevo por completo, y abrazando de nuevo el cuerpo del menor, dispuesto a dormir un rato más.

Dan. P-pero… (Avergonzado, pero confundido a la vez) eh… estoy sucio… y necesito ir al baño… y…

Masquerade: Iras después, además, es tu culpa por no haber salido de mi cabeza antes, hazte responsable.

El mayor solo dio un ligero beso en la nuca del castaño, mientras este estaba completamente impactado… y el calor y suavidad de la cama y de la piel del rubio, le hacía caer rendido de nuevo, sintiendo sus parpados pesados y su mente exigiendo volver a caer dormido, no sabía que pasaría después, ni siquiera sabia que estaba pasando ahora, pero… quería disfrutarlo.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el One Shot, espero les haya gustado, y si no… perdón **

**Masquerade: Tienes la autoestima de un caracol.**

**Luna: Por lo menos los caracoles son bonitos, ¿No has visto fotos de caracoles bebes en Google?, son adorables… las primeras fotos, después se vuelve un poco bizarro conforme bajas las imágenes con el mouse.**

**A Masquerade solo se le salió un gota tipo anime de la cabeza, sin duda, esta chica era depresiva… y rara.**

**En fin, espero les gustara, no se enfaden por una simple historia, porfis, y espero tengan un lindo día, bye.**

**LunaDarkus.**


	2. ¿Una cita?

**Capítulo 2**

**Ok, sé que dije que solo sería un One-Shot, pero… las ideas me llegan de la nada, pero en definitiva esto será mejor un Two-Shot, pero ahora si lo dejare hasta aquí, aun así, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo.**

**Este capítulo es más tierno que el anterior, así que, no esperen algo demasiado grafico esta vez.**

**Ni Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esta historia sigue haciéndose sin afán de ofender a nadie… ni ningún otro fic.**

**Al fic.**

* * *

Masquerade: Recuérdame porque estamos aquí.

Se preguntaba el rubio, teniendo frente a él al castaño, en una mesa en un restaurante.

Flashback.

Masquerade: Ya estas despierto… ¿verdad?

Dan: si… y ya no puedo dormir…

Masquerade: Tampoco yo…

Ambos estaban mirando hacia el techo, aun cubiertos con la sabana en la cama, habían estado así un buen rato sin decir algo el uno al otro, la situación… era algo incomoda, pero era ya casi medio día.

Masquerade: … creo que debería irme.

El rubio de fue enderezando de la cama, quitándose la cobija de encima, por suerte, al parecer, en la noche antes de caer dormido, se había puesto sus boxers de vuelta, por lo cual, al pasar frente a Dan para llegar al otro lado de la cama, no estaba completamente expuesto.

Tomaba su ropa y comenzaba ponerse su pantalón con sus cinturones, y no le dirigía la mirada al castaño… no por asco, sino… un sentimiento de vergüenza e incomodidad., y Dan estaba igual.

Dan: … Espera…

El rubio se detuvo, apenas había terminado de ponerse el pantalón cuando se iba a agachar por su máscara, volteando ver al castaño, el cual tenía las mejillas rojas y una expresión triste.

Dan: Quieres… bueno… (Sentándose en la cama y cubriéndose lo más que podía el pecho con la sabana) ¿Quieres… desayunar aquí?... ¿conmigo?...

El castaño volteo la mirada, avergonzado, esperaba ser rechazado en cualquier momento.

Masquerade:… ¿Estás seguro?...

Dan: C-Claro que estoy seguro, por eso… te estoy invitando…

Ambos se quedaron mudos, no sabían que más decir… o más bien, que hacer en esa situación.

Masquerade: …Seguro… ¿Por qué no?

Dan volteo a verlo, sorprendido, no esperaba que el rubio aceptara, el enmascarado le dedico una mirada y una sonrisa sincera, para que ambos se relajaran.

Dan: Bien, solo dame un… Auch.

El castaño iba a levantarse, cuando cayó de luces de la cama, no fue un golpe fuerte, pero si le costaba trabajo levantarse, no creía poder caminar bien.

Masquerade: Eres un desastre.

Dan. Auch… pues… esta vez no es mi culpa…

Masquerade: lo sé.

El castaño iba a protestar por la descarada honestidad del rubio, pero pronto sintió como el rubio lo ayudaba a levantarse, ayudándose a cubrir con lo que restaba de sabanas y cargándolo en sus brazos.

Dan: N… no es necesario que hagas esto. (Rojo hasta las orejas)

Masquerade: Claro que sí, tú mismo lo dijiste… es lo menor que puedo hacer.

El menor no hizo más protesta cuando el rubio avanzo y con ayuda de Dan, abrió la puerta y conforme lo guiaba hacia el baño de su casa.

Apenas llegaron, el rubio dejo en la tina al menor, quitándole las sabanas, tapándose con las manos, completamente sonrojado.

Masquerade: Vamos Kuso, vi eso y más anoche.

Dan: lo sé, idiota… es solo que…

El rubio se enderezo y le dio una caricia en el cabello al castaño.

Masquerade: Te esperare abajo, tomate tú tiempo…

El rubio salió del baño con la sabana en su mano, dejando a solas al castaño, aunque este aún estaba avergonzado y con una ligera mirada de tristeza, temía que al acabar, el rubio solo lo hubiera distraído y no estuviera afuera cuando acabara de bañarse.

El rubio llego al cuarto del castaño y por suerte, noto que en efecto, la casa de Dan estaba solo con él y el castaño, así que no tenía que tener miedo de andar por los pasillos.

La regadera del baño comenzó a sonar desde afuera, y el rubio estaba vistiéndose de vuelta en el cuarto… sintió en el bolsillo su DT, podía salir de ahí en cualquier momento… pero algo en su cabeza se lo impedía, no por no ser fuerte, sino más bien… una emoción que apretaba su corazón, pues lo de anoche… no había estado del todo bien lo que hicieron.

Termino de vestirse por completo y también puso en orden la cama y la ropa del castaño, apenas termino, decidió bajar las escaleras y estar en la sala, donde esperaría al castaño.

Unos 20 minutos después, escucho la puerta del cuarto cerrarse y pasos bajando, el castaño bajo ya vestido y duchado, incluso al voltear, tenía una expresión ligera de asombro, en verdad no esperaba que el rubio siguiera en la casa.

Masquerade: ¿Terminaste?

Dan: Eh… si… q… ¿Quieres bañarte también? (con tono ligeramente nervioso)

Masquerade: Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Dan: O…ok… emm… (Aun en las escaleras, viendo al rubio en el sofá, sentado), Tengo algo de cereal, o… puedo ir a comprar fruta… o lo que…

Masquerade: ¿Quieres que yo haga el desayuno? (Pregunto el rubio desde el sofá con tono amable, Dan realmente no sabía la expresión que el rubio tenia, pues, de nuevo tenia puesta su máscara)

Dan: b-bueno… si… o yo podría…

Masquerade: No te preocupes, solo ayúdame a saber dónde están las cosas.

Dan: Claro, la cocina esta por acá.

El castaño termino de bajar las escaleras y guiaba al rubio, el cual lo seguía en silencio.

Ambos estaban en la cocina, y a Dan jamás se le había hecho el lugar tan grande y tan pequeño a la vez como ahora, sentía tan cerca al rubio al darle las cosas y a la vez, al verlo de reojo, lo sentía tan lejano… no sabía que decir o hacer, tenía ganas de golpearlo… ganas de abrazarlo… no quería soltarlo, pero… a la vez, su mente y corazón se sentía tan confundido ahora.

El rubio termino de hacer unos Hotcakes para ambos, volteando a darle un plato a Dan y llevando el suyo a la mesa, para sentarse en la misma mesa.

Ya estando frente a frente el uno al otro, Dan rompió el silencio.

Dan: Espera… como… como tú has sido… bueno… lo que quiero decir es… ¡Quítate la máscara!

Masquerade: ¿De qué hablas?

Los nervios del castaño estaban haciendo trizas su mente, pero intento meditarlo un momento y hablo más claro.

Dan: No tienes por qué ocultarte, yo… no le diré a nadie que vi tu rostro, solo… no tienes por qué estar asustado, no te atacare, eres… solo…

El rubio soltó un suspiro, más o menos entendía lo que el castaño quería decir.

Masquerade: Esta bien, después de todo, me viste anoche también, pero me la pondré antes de irme.

Dan: Claro… seguro.

Masquerade se quitó la máscara y la dejo en la mesa suavemente, dispuesto a desayunar.

Lo restante fue un silencio, solo desayunando tranquilamente, aunque estaba bueno, a Dan le costaba comer, estaba nervioso y no podía creer que el rubio incluso accediera a quitarse la máscara frente a él, dejándole sin mucho apetito.

Apenas terminaron, el rubio tomo ambos platos y los comenzó a lavar, haciendo que Dan se acercara a él por la espalda, dudoso que hacer.

El rubio termino de lavar los platos, cuando de pronto, sintió un abrazo a su espalda, lo tomo por sorpresa, pero no aparto al castaño tampoco (_y el castaño le aplico una llave de lucha al rubio, desnucándolo… okno xD es broma_).

Masquerade: ¿Estas… bien?... (Pregunto el castaño, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, su abrazo era muy gentil)

Dan: no lo sé… (Ocultando su cara en la espalda del mayor)

El rubio tomo las manos del castaño, que estaban en su pecho, acariciándolas aunque aún tuviera las manos mojadas… tenían que hablar de lo de anoche, pero ninguno de los dos sabía que decir… también había sido la primera vez del rubio, aunque Dan no lo sabía.

Masquerade: Creo que ya debo irme.

Dan: Por favor, espera…

Masquerade: Daniel, sabes que debo irme…

Dan: si, lo sé, pero…

El castaño aferraba al rubio, avergonzado, no sabía cómo decir lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero debía ser fuerte, aunque lo rechazara.

Dan: Por favor… sal a una cita conmigo.

El rubio se extrañó de la petición.

Masquerade: ¿Cuando?

Dan: …Esta tarde.

Masquerade: Imposible, tengo cosas que hacer y seguro tu también.

Dan: Entonces pasado mañana… por favor… solo una…

El rubio miraba al frente, no se sentía mal junto al castaño, y no sentía tampoco el deseo de rechazarlo.

Masquerade: Esta bien… solo una…

Dan: Gracias… (Intentando memorizarse el aroma que la ropa del rubio despedía de su espalda, abrazando al rubio tiernamente)

Un par de días después…

Dan estaba en el centro comercial en la ciudad vecina donde vivía Runo, apoyado en una pared, impaciente, había acordado el lugar y la hora en la que se vería con el rubio, pero no podía evitar sentirse nervioso de que el rubio no apareciera.

-¿Dónde estabas metido? Me tienes como idiota dando vueltas por todos lados-

El castaño volteo a ver, y casi se le caía la quijada al suelo, el rubio tenia lentes negros puestos, con los brazos cruzados, con una camisa abotonada color negra y pantalones de mezclilla, con un ligero cambio de peinado, aunque seguía en punta.

Dan: Ma… ma… Ma… ¿Masquerade?

Masquerade: No tonto, soy Chuck Norris, ¡Claro que soy yo!

Dan: Pe… pero… ¿Y todo tu disfraz y…? (Atónito por el cambio de imagen del mayor)

Masquerade: ¿Qué esperabas? No iba a andar con mi atuendo normal, no quiero que nos reconozcan.

El rubio ya tenía una vena de ira en la cabeza, pero tenía sentido, si alguien que los conociera los veía juntos, ambos estarían en serios problemas.

Masquerade: ¿y bien?... ¿A dónde vamos?...

Apenas Dan regreso de sus ideas, tomo la muñeca del rubio y lo guio a alguna parte.

Fin del Flashback.

Dan: Es para conocernos mejor, no esperabas librarte de mí después de lo que paso, ¿o sí?

Ya habían hecho su pedido a la mesera, estaban en una fuente de sodas, Masquerade seguía sin saber, a pesar de todo, como había acabado en esta situación.

Masquerade: Como sea (volteando a ver hacia la ventana)

Dan: ¿Por qué no te quitas tus lentes? (mirando atentamente al rubio)

Masquerade: ¿Qué clase de manía tienes con mis ojos, Kuso?

Dan: Pues discúlpame, señor misterioso (Burlándose en parte de la pregunta y la actitud del rubio).

Masquerade: (con una vena de ira en la cabeza) Si sabes que es arriesgado que estemos tan siquiera ahora aquí, ¿no?

Dan: Claro que lo sé (Poniendo voz de ofendido fingida), es solo que usar lentes oscuros en un lugar interior es estúpido.

Masquerade: Por lo menos yo no vengo como diario vengo vestido… no como tú, si uno de tus amigos viene, ¿Qué les dirás? (devolviéndole la lógica al castaño)

Dan: Te crees la gran cosa (sonrojado y mirando molesto al rubio), Pero ¿Quién fue la loca que se metió a mi cuarto a desafiarme?

Masquerade: Oh, vamos (morando igual de enojado al castaño), tú fuiste la pequeña perra en celo que pidió más de mí, sin mencionar que eres débil a los besos.

Dan: Yo también puedo ser el dominante y ponerte a suplicarme (mirada desafiante y con la vena de ira en su frente).

Masquerade: Me gustaría ver que lo intentes, pequeña perra. (Sonriendo también desafiante hacia Dan)

Mesera: Aquí está su orden.

La mesera puso ambos platillos frente a ambos antes de que comenzaran una pelea, con una gota estilo anime por escuchar parte de la discusión, estorbando en la mirada asesina que se tenían ambos.

Dan: Ah, claro.

Masquerade: Gracias.

La señorita se retiraba, dejando en la mesa una malteada de chocolate para Dan y una crepa de fresas y crema batida para Masquerade, acabando la pelea entre ambos.

Dan: Jeje…

Masquerade: ¿Qué? (Mirando al castaño, que lo observaba con una expresión divertida)

Dan: No sabía que te gustaran los dulces, y escucharte decir gracias… es divertido, también eres adorable cuando quieres.

Masquerade: Cállate (con una expresión de ira, pero también sonrojado)

Dan tomaba su bebida, mientras el rubio le dio un par de mordidas a su crepa, quedando un momento en silencio.

Dan: ¿Podemos hablar… sobre esa noche? (Dejando su malteada por un momento a la mitad)

Masquerade: Bueno… … Creo que tienes derecho a hacer las preguntas que quieras.

Dan: Gracias… (Mirando avergonzado su malteada)

El castaño se quedó pensativo un momento, avergonzándose de la situación en la que ahora estaba, mientras el rubio mordía su crepa… pero a la vez, intentaba evitar la mirada del castaño.

Dan: ¿Por qué… me besaste esa vez?... dijiste que… no podías sacarme de tu cabeza.

Masquerade: Yo te tengo una mejor pregunta (Poniendo la crepa en la mesa y tragando el bocado que aún tenía en su boca), ¿Por qué no dejas de desafiarme?

El castaño volteo al frente, mirando al rubio que apoyaba sus codos en la mesa y su barbilla entre sus dedos entrelazados.

Masquerade: Sé que no soy precisamente la mejor persona del mundo, soy casi la peor de hecho, y aun así… no te has dado por vencido de derrotarme, de hacerme enojar y de querer superarme… ¿Por qué?

Dan se quedó enmudecido, pues lo que decía Masquerade era la verdad, no importaba el desafío, Dan siempre seguía adelante.

Masquerade: Soy el peleador más fuerte de toda la lista de la Batalla Bakugan, eh mandado cientos de Bakugans a su perdición, no tengo rival en este momento, y aun así… tu siempre sigues adelante, no te rindes ante mí, ni ahora, ni nunca…y… no puedo evitar pensar que eso es increíble (volteando el rostro, sonrojado), esa determinación… ese impulso arrogante y despreocupado… a veces hasta me parece insoportablemente molesto… pero a la vez… admirable.

Dan también se sonrojo ligeramente, el rubio estaba siendo honesto.

Dan: Entonces… ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros?

El rubio soltó una ligera risa, recargándose en su asiento

Masquerade: Eso es imposible.

Dan: ¿Por qué es imposible? Digo, sé que a los otros peleadores les costara trabajo aceptarte, pero…

Dan: No es por ellos… (Tomando entre sus dedos la crepa)… es por mí (dándole un mordisco).

Dan: ¿Por qué? Naga… no merece el que pelees para él.

Masquerade: Que ruidoso eres, Kuso (tragando su bocado), es… (Suspiro) Es más complicado que eso, es… una larga historia.

Dan: Dímela.

El rubio volteo a ver incrédulo al castaño, tenía la mirada llena de determinación, haciendo soltar una sonrisa al rubio.

Masquerade: Es una larga historia, Daniel, es muy… complicado, y la verdad ni siquiera deseo recordarla… es… algo deprimente.

El castaño miro con ojos de tristeza al rubio, podía entender, sin que le dijera nada el rubio… que en el fondo, Masquerade no había escogido pelear para Naga.

Masquerade: En fin, creo que también tengo derecho a que me contestes una pregunta, dime, ¿Por qué estabas viendo esas fotos y estabas ¨así¨ esa noche?

Al castaño se le subieron los colores a la cara de golpe, tomando su popote y bebiendo la malteada de chocolate, intentando darse valor.

Dan: Bueno… es que… tu… …. Tú me… tu…

El rubio miraba estoicamente al castaño, mientras lo veía reunir fuerza de voluntad.

Dan: Irradias poder siempre que te veo… incluso ahora, en verdad… creo que te ves genial (evitando la mirada del rubio, con la cara completamente roja, mirando hacia la ventana), eres seguro de ti mismo, tan fuerte y… básicamente… no puedo evitar creer que eres increíble en todo sentido, eres casi como Shun, pero, eres más expresivo que él y además… eres muy amable aunque lo niegues.

El mayor escucho sus palabras, sonrojándose ligeramente por sus mejillas, parecía que ambos sentían lo mismo por el otro.

Dan: Así que, por favor, dime que pasa entre tú y Naga.

Cambiando de tema de golpe, volviendo esa mirada determinada a su rostro.

Masquerade: ¿y a ti que te importa? (Poniendo un tono molesto y aun sonrojado), No es como si pudieras cambiar algo al respecto.

Dan: No me importa, puedo hacerlo y lo hare, solo quédate de nuestro lado, no es tan difícil, si te quedas, yo puedo mantenerte a salvo.

Masquerade: ¿Y a ti que te importa lo que haga o no, Kuso? Es mi vida y no tiene importancia.

Dan: Me importas porque te quiero, idiota.

Ambos se miraron, con una mirada molesta, y ambos sonrojados hasta las orejas, nadie se había preocupado tanto por el rubio más allá de Hydranoid, y Dan básicamente se acababa de declarar, quedándose callados por un momento y volviéndose a sentar en sus lugares, sin decir nada.

Masquerade: D-de todas formas (mirando a otro lado, avergonzado y rojo) no deberías preocuparte tanto por mi…

Dan: Claro que me preocupo… desde hace tiempo (rojo y mirando hacia el fondo de su copa de malteada), y ahora más porqué estamos saliendo.

Masquerade: ¿DISCULPA? (Al rojo vivo su cara y confundido)

Dan: Claro que sí, idiota, después de lo de esa noche, no pienso ahora soltarte.

Masquerade: ¡P-P-PERO…! (Nervioso y sin saber que decir) C-creí que la mayoría de ustedes, los humanos, solo tenían… ese tipo de cosas y fingían que nada había pasado.

Dan: ¿Osea que solo fui tu libertinaje de una noche? (enojado frente al rubio, pero sabiendo que eso no era verdad)

Masquerade: Claro que no, es solo que… (Intentando aclarar las ideas de su cabeza, pero cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, completamente confundido y avergonzado), yo…no creí que me fueras a tomar en serio.

Dan: Claro que te tomo enserio… (Bajando su ira y terminándose su malteada haciendo un puchero)

Masquerade: Aun así… no hay forma de que lo hiciéramos funcionar.

Dan se quedó un momento callado, mirando atentamente al rubio.

Masquerade: Tus amigos no estarían de acuerdo en que tú y yo saliéramos en una relación, sin mencionar el cómo reaccionaran al saber que eres… bueno, que estas saliendo con un chico.

Dan se quedó pensativo, con una ligera mirada de tristeza, el rubio tenía la razón.

Dan: ¿Y… como se lo tomo Hydranoid?... la noche que no llegaste a dormir a tu casa.

Masquerade: (suspirando) Para ser honesto, ni siquiera le eh podido dar una explicación, no sabía que decirle y hasta el día de hoy, sigue preguntándose si me hiciste daño esa noche o si me metí en problemas.

Dan: Oh, claro que te metiste en algo esa noche. (Haciendo una broma, que si hizo sonreír al rubio)

Masquerade: Idiota, Jejeje… (Mirando que ya no le quedaba nada de la crepa) ¿Y tú Dragonoid? Me sorprendió mucho que esa noche y la mañana siguiente no lo vi por ningún lado.

Dan: Esa noche Drago se quedó conversando en casa de Marucho, seguramente estuvieron viendo la televisión, por alguna razón, le gusta ver ¨Plaza sésamo¨ en la televisión, cree que ese programa le enseña sobre los humanos.

Masquerade: No jodas (con una sonrisa en el rostro), Hydranoid se queda viendo esa cosa en la tele por horas.

Dan: ¿QUÉ? (Sonriendo también y comenzando a reír a la vez), yo veía esa cosa cuando era un niño, pero Drago es fanático.

Masquerade: Deberías ver a Hydra, creo que tiene un Crush con lola.

Ambos empezaron a reír agradablemente, pensando en lo del otro, mientras se calmaban poco a poco.

Dan:… tienes una linda sonrisa.

El rubio se detuvo, mirando confundido al castaño.

Dan: Esa sonrisa… honesta, dulce… es agradable.

El rubio sonrió, con un suave rubor en las mejillas.

Masquerade: y tú no eres tan molesto como creí… eres divertido, y tenemos más en común de lo que creí. (Sonriendo gentilmente, haciendo también ruborizar a Dan, pero feliz)

Mientras tanto…

Runo: Aghh, ¿Por qué Dan no contesta su BakuPod? Claro, como hace tiempo que está solo en casa, seguro se ha quedado jugando videojuegos y ahora mismo está inconsciente en su cama… Como sea, debo hacer las compras

De pronto, la peli-azul volteo a una ventana de un local.

Runo: Ese es… ¿Dan?

De vuelta en la fuente de sodas.

Dan: Sabes, también es curioso, en internet tienes un montón de Fans, eres todo un galán para ellas.

Masquerade: La verdad no me interesa eso, Dan, muchas están locas (con una gota anime en la cabeza)

Dan: Pero en fin… debe haber una forma en que podamos estar juntos, digo, sé que es difícil, pero… no quiero rendirme con esto, en especial…

Masquerade: Tranquilo, Dan, sé a qué te refieres, pero… es demasiado…

Runo: ¡CON QUE AQUÍ ESTABAS!

Dan grito del susto al reconocer la voz de Runo, y a Masquerade se le bajo toda la sangre al piso, poniéndose blanco del miedo.

Runo: Te eh estado buscando por todas partes, Drago sigue preguntando si volverás por él de casa de Marucho… ¿Eh?

Volteando a ver al rubio, el cual, tomo un menú a tiempo, cubriéndose la cara.

Runo: ¿Quién es tu amigo, Dan?

Dan: Ah, él, bueno, es, es, bueno, es… MI PRIMO, sí, mi primo que vino de visita.

Runo: Ah, disculpa las molestias, (estirando la mano para saludarlo), No sabía que Dan tuviera primos, un gusto conocerte.

Masquerade: I-igualmente (fingiendo una voz más profunda tras el meno del local).

Runo: ¿Eh? ¿Qué le sucede a tu voz?

Dan: ES QUE… tiene un resfriado, SÍ, es que viene desde Canadá y el cambio de clima le afecta.

El rubio fingió toser, para seguirle la corriente a Dan.

Masquerade: D-disculpa, no quiero contagiarte. (Excusándose así por el menú en la cara)

Runo: ¿Cómo se llama? (con tono más amable)

Ambos peleadores se miraron, espantados tras el menú, jamás habían pensado en ese detalle.

Dan: Pues:... s-se... se… se llama… MARCUS, si, es que siempre se me olvida su nombre porque casi no convivimos Jejeje. (Con una gota tipo anime, mientras detrás de Runo, Masquerade le dedicaba una mirada que decía: ¿En serio?)

Runo: Oh, qué nombre tan…

Dan: Cambiando de tema (haciendo que Runo volteara a verlo) ¿Cómo esta Drago? No es que lo olvidara, solo quería que se la pasara bien con Tigrera y Preyas.

Masquerade: Cof, Cof, La cuenta, mesera. (llamando a la mesera para irse lo antes posible)

Runo: Pues si se ha divertido, pero aun así Dan, no puedes alejar tanto tiempo a Drago, recuerda que debemos estar alertas de Masquerade.

Llamando la atención de ambos.

Runo: Recuerda que ese sucio cretino se la pasa robando Bakugans las 24 horas del día, es un maldito que seguramente ni siquiera se baña, debe apestar a rayos al estar cerca de él.

Detrás de Runo, Dan podía ver como un aura oscura iba creciendo, siendo soltada por Masquerade, con mirada asesina hacia Runo bajo los lentes.

Runo: Debiste quedarte esa noche en casa de Marucho, no podíamos parar de reír con las bromas que hacíamos al respecto, digo, tan siquiera ese sujeto sabrá lo que es usar un baño, Marucho se lo imagino sentado en un inodoro con todo y los pies dentro Jajajaja, no parábamos de reír.

Masquerade bajo y dejo el menú en la mesa, acercándose lentamente a Runo por detrás, alzando las manos, con una mirada nerviosa a Dan frente a ella.

Runo: Es decir, será el mejor peleador y todo, pero seguramente es un idiota en las peleas o en las conversaciones, lo imagine intentando pedir una hamburguesa y quedándose todo lento y lerdo enfrente de la barra de pedido, cayéndosele la baba, intentando conectar el cerebro.

Detrás de ella, Masquerade ya tenía preparando las manos para ahorcar a la chica, con un aura maligna digna de ser un peleador Darkus, pero más asesina.

Dan: ¡LAMENTO! Haberme perdido eso, Runo (adelantándose a las manos del rubio y bajándolas detrás de él, poniéndose frente al peleador Darkus, para detener sus instintos asesinos, sudando nervioso), pero la verdad es que no tenemos tiempo, a Marcus lo tengo que llevar al… tu sabes, tenemos prisa y debemos de correr, ahora, no es así, ¿Marcus?

Masquerade. Claro… (Con voz aun molesta, pero fingiendo seguirle la corriente a Dan)

Runo: ¿Eh?... qué raro… tu cara me parece familiar.

Poniendo a ambos chicos nerviosos, sudando y alterados.

Runo: ¿No te eh visto antes en algún lado? Me suenas muy familiar… yo…

Dan: ¡RUNO PAGA LA CUENTA! (Tomando el ticket de la cuenta que traía la mesera y pegándosela en la cara a la peli-azul) Vámonos.

Dan tomo la mano de Masquerade y lo jalo fuera del restaurante, mientras Runo se despegaba la cuenta con una marca roja en la frente y enojándose.

Ambos chicos salieron corriendo, y Runo estaba a punto de perseguirlos, pero fue detenida por la mesera para pagar la cuenta.

Runo: ¡DAAAAAAN!, ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR! (Gritaba mientras veía correr a toda velocidad a ambos chicos, arrugando la cuenta en su mano)

.-.-.-.

Dan: Eso estuvo cerca…

Masquerade: Demasiado…

Ambos recuperaban el aliento, estaban en un parque con una fuente en el centro, Masquerade se recargaba en un árbol, intentando respirar y Dan sosteniendo sus rodillas, exhausto.

Dan: La próxima vez… … deberíamos vernos en… un lugar diferente…

Masquerade: La… próxima vez… mi casa… (Exhausto)

Dan se intentó enderezar, respirando agitadamente, mirando al rubio sonreír, casi riéndose por lo anterior sucedido, haciendo que Dan también comenzara a reír, divertidos por lo pasado.

Ambos recuperaron el aliento y se quedaron, descansando un momento en el parque.

Dan: Masquerade…

Masquerade. Jeje… ¿no que soy Marcus?

Dan: Jeje, cállate (dándole un golpecito amistoso en el hombro a Masquerade)… puedo… yo…

Dan acerco gentilmente su mano a los lentes negros del enmascarado, tomándolos suavemente y quitándolos de su lugar hasta tenerlos en ambas manos, el rubio sonrió a lo bajo.

Masquerade: No entiendo que manía tienes con mis ojos (tono dulce y juguetón).

El castaño miro atentamente los ojos violetas del rubio, acercándose y ambos sonrojándose ligeramente.

Dan: Su color… es….hermoso (sonrojando más al rubio), pero… no… dime que no es por…

Masquerade: Si, es por la energía del Núcleo Silente (cambiando su semblante a algo seria y triste)… yo nací gracias a esa energía… y si desobedezco a Naga y no tengo esa energía para vivir… yo…

El mensaje había quedado claro, Dan borro su sonrojo y su alegría al saber que el rubio moriría de no obedecer a Naga.

Dan: Pero… si logramos tener el Núcleo infinito, esa energía.

Masquerade: Por desgracia, no funciona así (interrumpiendo al castaño), yo… ni siquiera nací humano, es… es más complicado aún, no sé qué pasaría si yo fuera expuesto a la energía del Núcleo Silente, podría…

Dan: Ya veo… por eso dijiste en el restaurante que ¨nosotros los humanos¨…

Masquerade: Así es, Danny-boy… yo… no soy como ustedes…

Dan no pudo evitar darle cierta atención al apodo que Masquerade siempre le decía en algunos de sus encuentros, eso lo hizo pensar, el sonreír, el hacer bromas y poder pasarlo bien sin tener que hacer daño a los demás, el… el haberse quedado junto a él esa noche y no tratarlo como un objeto que lo dejaba botado después de… él no era malo, podía haber nacido del Núcleo Silente, pero no era tan malo.

Dan: Entonces, podría Drago tomar en Núcleo Silente, solo necesitamos de tu ayuda, entonces podríamos derrotar a Naga y…

Masquerade: Temo que no es tan sencillo, Dan, veras, ni siquiera Hydranoid, que es en nivel más poderoso que Drago, podría derrotar así de fácil a Naga, el Núcleo Silente es demasiado poderoso, y aunque así lo lograras… es un riesgo demasiado grande… Ya viste lo que paso a los peleadores al estar cerca del Núcleo, se volvieron locos queriendo solo peleas, y sin mencionar que Preyas no reconocía a Marucho en esa batalla… Drago podría volverse loco… sin mencionar que te podría pasar algo malo a ti.

El rubio tenía razón, estaban demasiados problemas, pero… ¿acaso acababa de preocuparse por él?

Dan: Entonces…tendremos el Núcleo de Infinidad, podremos con él derrotar a Naga y tú podrás…

El rubio miro de manera triste y tierna al castaño, este tenía ganas de arreglarlo todo, de dar esperanzas al mayor, haciendo que el rubio pusiera su mano en la mejilla del menor.

Masquerade: Escucha Dan… ambos tenemos las de perder… Si Naga gana en esta pelea, el destruirá todo a su paso, matándote a ti y a tus amigos… devastando todo a su paso… debes detener eso como sea…

Dan: Pero… si ganamos…

Masquerade: Si ganan… podrían juntar ambos Núcleos y así salvar la tierra y a Vestroia… pero… al estar ambos Núcleos en Vestroia, yo ya no podré tener la vitalidad de la energía que necesito para vivir… el mundo se salvara y los Bakugan regresaran a su mundo… y yo moriré.

Dan comenzó a recorrerle lágrimas de los ojos, si algo amaba de ese mundo, era a sus amigos Bakugan y al rubio, con los que ha vivido tantas cosas, Dan lo perdería todo de igual forma que el rubio, pensar que perdería a su amigo Drago le rompía el corazón.

Dan: No… eso… no puede ser.

Masquerade: Dan… ambos sabemos que los Bakugan no son de aquí, no naciste con Drago en tus manos… son amigos, pero ellos merecen volver a sus mundos… y tampoco me conoces de toda la vida… también me olvidaras con el paso del tiempo y tendrás una vida larga y plena…

Dan: No… no es así… porque eres tan cruel… no digas eso…yo…

Las lágrimas cálidas caían en las mejillas del castaño, el rubio levanto su rostro y limpio con sus pulgares sus ojos.

Masquerade: No llores… (Susurrando, acercando su rostro al del castaño), no me gusta verte llorar.

El rubio le dio un suave beso en los labios al castaño, para que parara de llorar tan amargamente.

Masquerade: Por eso… esa noche, al ver que… sentías lo mismo que yo… … no pude evitar el impulso de tener entre mis brazos al ser que más amo, aunque fuera una vez…

El castaño apretó los dientes y abrazo con fuerza al rubio, intentando parar de llorar, el rubio tenía una sonrisa triste, pero dulce mientras acariciaba el cabello del castaño y también lo abrazaba.

Dan: No quiero que esto acabe así… No quiero…

Masquerade: Debe acabar…. Y debes de volverte más fuerte… todos te necesitan…

Dan: Pero… (Mirando al rubio con las mejillas rojas por llorar), tu…

Masquerade: No te preocupes por mí (sonriéndole y mirando a los ojos al castaño) además… ahora que sabemos esto… podemos pasar un poco más de tiempo juntos… ¿No crees?

El castaño se sonrojo hasta el tope y el rubio le sonrió dulcemente, era una sonrisa preciosa que hacía que el cerebro de Dan se cocinara de vergüenza.

Dan: P-pero… ¿y Hydranoid? (refiriéndose a que el pequeño Bakugan estaría en la casa del rubio)

Masquerade: Lo meto dentro de una caja fuerte y no sabrá ni que paso.

Ambos sonrieron por la idea, aun abrazados bajo el árbol, mirándose a los ojos con ternura.

**.-.-.-.**

Runo: ¿De verdad serán primos?

La peli-azul estaba con unos binoculares detrás de una pared, en una esquina, mirando a los dos chicos lo más escondida posible.

Alice: Pues yo creo que hacen una linda pareja (mirando con ternura la escena)

Runo: ¡Alice! Eso es sucio, son familia.

Julie: ¿A quién le importa eso? (mirando con ojos de corazón a ambos) me parece tan romántico que se oculten de su relación, que lindos.

Alice: Tal vez no sean familia, y solo fue para que no les dijeras nada.

Runo: De todos modos, Dan me debe el dinero y un buen golpe en la frente. (Bajando los binoculares y sobando el punto rojo que aún estaba en su frente por la fuerza que aplico Dan al pegar la cuenta)

Julie: Que raro, el rubio me parece familiar, pero no es ni de lejos tan guapo como mi hermoso Billy.

Alice: Ahora que lo menciona, se parece un poco a Masquerade.

Runo: Alice, no seas ridícula, no todos los rubios pueden ser Masquerade, eso es racista… de algún modo raro.

Julie: Runo tiene razón, pero ya no importa, quiero verlos teniendo acción yaoi (con una hemorragia nasal al ver a ambos besarse).

Runo: Tu si tienes problemas, Julie. (Con una gota tipo anime en la cabeza)

* * *

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado esta segunda parte, en algún momento a futuro, después de escribir ¨Soy algo más¨ espero poder hacer un Fanfic de esta parejita un poco más largo y no solo un Two-Shot como en este caso.**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado y que tengan un lindo día, Besos.**

**LunaDarkus.**


	3. Escenas extra y Epilogo

**Can´t get out of my head**

**Capítulo 3**

**Lo sé, lo sé, LO SE, se supone que ya no subiría nada aquí x´D pero las ideas estúpidas no paran, lo siento.**

**Sin embargo, este si es el definitivo, después de este, al fin dejare este Fanfic en paz, aunque advierto que en este capítulo si habrá Yaoi como en el primero (me refiero al Lemon), espero aun así lo disfruten.**

**Ni Bakugan ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, este Fanfic se hace sin ánimos de ofender a nadie, si no te gusta, puedes ir a leer algo más agradable, disculpen las molestias.**

**Al fic**

* * *

**Escenas extra:**

Dan estaba sentado en la sala de Marucho, junto con los peleadores, mandando mensajes de texto a su madre y a Joe, el Web Master para platicar de cosas triviales.

Runo: AGGHH... ¡es insoportable! (decía mientras golpeaba la mesa con sus manos) Lo odio, lo odio, ¡LO ODIO!

Shun: Cálmate Runo, así no se arreglara nada (intentando calmar a la peli-azul)

Dan: ¿Hmm? ¿De qué están hablando? (Alzando la vista de su celular)

Runo: ¿Qué no lo estás viendo, idiota? Está en la pantalla.

El castaño volteaba a ver la pantalla, y había una pequeña grafica circular, donde una parte aparecía en rojo, mientras la gran mayoría estaba de color verde, aunque el de color rojo parecía ganar terreno poco a poco.

Dan: ¿Qué sucede?, ¿La pizza que ordenaron no llegara completa?

A Shun le salía una gota tipo anime.

Runo: ¿PORQUÉ ES QUE ERES TAN IDIOTA? (Soltando fuego de la boca de la ira), No es una pizza, es una gráfica de estadísticas.

Dan: Hay, vamos Runo, sabes que soy pésimo en matemáticas (haciendo gesto de hastió).

Runo: Eres pésimo en la escuela y punto, eres un gran idiota.

Dan: Por lo menos no repruebo Educación Física, como tú (mirando a otro lado, ahora con una gota tipo anime en su cabeza)

Runo: ¡CALLATE! TU NO SABES NADA (Completamente roja y molesta con el castaño)

Marucho: Vamos chicos, centrémonos en el punto principal. (Apareciendo por la puerta para estar con sus amigos).

Shun: Marucho tiene razón, debemos concentrarnos en lo que sabemos, según esta gráfica, el número de Bakugans mandados a la Dimensión de la Perdición, va en aumento, los cuales son los de color rojo en esta grafica (teniendo a todos en la atención en el monitor), si no hacemos algo al respecto, pronto, el Hydranoid de Masquerade será indetenible, al igual que Naga y acabara con todos, esta masacre ha llegado demasiado lejos…

Runo: Todos esos Bakugans inocentes... pobres (cambiando a una actitud triste por ellos)

Dan: Ese desgraciado (con tono molesto, llamando la atención de los presentes), lo que hace está mal, pero estamos aquí para ayudar a nuestros amigos, a Vestroia, y al mundo, Y LOS PROTEGEREMOS A TODOS.

Dando un discurso inspirador ante sus amigos.

Marucho: ¡Esa es la actitud Dan!

Dan: Déjenmelo a mí, chicos, la próxima vez que encuentre a ese payaso enmascarado, ¡Yo mismo lo destrozare! (Sonriendo, seguro de sí mismo)

_**(Una hora después, en otro lugar)**_

Dan: _Destrózame... por favor... no pares..._

Decía el mismo castaño, desnudo y sudando, con expresión de placer absoluto y con las mejillas sonrojadas hasta las orejas, sentado sobre el rubio, que estaba igual de despojado de su ropa que el castaño, pero mirando la vista que le daba el menor, sumido en su mundo de placer al hacerlo cabalgar en la cama del rubio, en su casa.

Masquerade: Jeje, parece que mi pequeña perra está ansioso el día de hoy. (Comentaba el rubio con cierto sentido del humor)

Dan: Es que te extrañe mucho, me has... dejado solo mucho tiempo...

El rubio se sentó, acomodándose en la cama y tomando de la cintura al castaño, mirándose a los ojos con lascivia y excitación.

Masquerade: Yo también te extrañe, por ello es que te llame apenas estuve libre de mi esclavitud... para ahora esclavizarte a ti. (Embistiéndolo, haciendo jadear al castaño, avergonzándolo más)

De pronto, el rubio tomo con su mano la erección del castaño, sin dejar de maltratar por dentro su próstata, poniendo de punta cada nervio sensible que tenía el menor.

Dan: No... Ambos no... ... me vengo... ¡ME VENGO!

El castaño arqueo su espalda, dejando salir su semilla en un sonoro jadeo de placer, sin dejar de ser penetrado por el rubio en su vaivén, sin dejarlo volver a su cordura o disfrutar de su orgasmo tranquilo.

Apenas sus caderas soltaron toda su semilla, se dejó caer aparatosamente de espalda en las sabanas de la cama del rubio, intentando respirar.

Masquerade: Jeje, tan sumiso... tan tierno... (Tomando la palma del castaño y dándole un tierno beso en ella), es una pena, te has corrido ya, pero yo aún no termino... sigue tu tortura (sonriendo maliciosamente).

Dan: por favor, no... Piedad...

El rubio se agacho, ahora siendo él quien estaba arriba del castaño, besando sus labios y embistiéndolo de nuevo.

Dan: Piedad... por favor... me acabo de venir, piedad...

Masquerade: Contra ti, jamás tendré piedad... mi hermoso niño.

El rubio abrazaba el cuerpo y la cabeza del menor para besarlo intensamente, mientras el castaño lo abrazaba por el cuello, y con sus piernas rodeaba la cintura del mayor, dándole un poco más de comodidad y dejando que el rubio fuera tan salvaje en sus embestidas como él deseara, cosa que el rubio hizo con total placer, penetrándolo sin paciencia ni piedad, llorando ambos de absoluto placer y perdida de cordura total.

Unos minutos más tarde, el castaño estaba descansando, jadeando en la almohada de la cama detrás de su cabeza, sintiendo su conciencia volver poco a poco, aunque con el cuerpo rendido y sin poder moverse, cansado, pero sintiéndolo temblar ligeramente.

Mientras el rubio también se dejaba caer en la cama, exhausto, pero feliz, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, recuperando el aliento poco a poco.

Dan: Por favor... deja de mandar Bakugans a la Dimensión de la Perdición.

El rubio volteo confundido hacia el castaño, era una petición rara, y más para ese momento, pero así era el castaño, impredecible, pero adorable.

Masquerade: Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, son ordenes de Naga, no es algo que haga por gusto. (Moviendo su cuerpo de lado, recargando la cabeza en su mano para ver mejor al castaño al lado suyo)

Dan: Por favor~ (le pedía dulcemente el castaño, mientras se acercaba al rubio y se acurrucaba en su pecho, siendo bien recibido por el mayor), por favor, se buen niño por mi~

El rubio se reía a lo bajo, era absurdo, pero esa actitud del castaño le pareció divertida.

Masquerade: No puedo hacerlo, lo siento, pero te prometo algo, ya no mandare a los Bakugan que sean de tus amigos, ¿Qué te parece? (Proponía el rubio, con voz dulce)

Dan: Entonces, me volveré amigo de todo el mundo (alzando su mirada hacia el rubio, con ojos llenos de brillo y de determinación) Todo el mundo será mi amigo y así ya no serás malvado.

El rubio alzo una ceja, pero sin borrar su sonrisa, la cual se convirtió en una risa agradable y tierna.

Masquerade: Siempre y cuando yo encabece tu lista, estará bien.

Dan: (haciendo puchero) tú siempre queriendo ser el No. 1

Masquerade: Jejeje, así es.

El rubio se acercó y planto un tierno beso en los labios del castaño, frotando con ternura su nariz con la de él, en un gesto tierno de beso esquimal, haciendo sonrojar y sonreír al castaño también.

_**(Un tiempo después...)**_

Dan estaba terminando la batalla (de nuevo) contra Shuji y su hermano Akira, saliendo victorioso junto a sus amigos.

Shuji: ¿Cómo es posible que tengas tanta suerte?, realmente me estoy cansando de esto, no deberías de salirte siempre con la tuya.

Dan: Ya te lo eh dicho antes, Shuji, la suerte no tiene nada que ver, vencerte no es gran ciencia.

Shuji: Cállate, sé que puedo vencerte, yo soy tu peor pesadilla.

Dan: Lo lamento, amigo, pero yo no le tengo miedo a nada (sonriendo confiado y divertido).

_**(Un par de horas después)**_

Dan: ¡HAAAAA! ¿Qué rayos les pasa?, eso da miedo.

El castaño estaba sentado en un sofá, ocultando su rostro en la gabardina del rubio, el cual estaba apoyando su brazo en el sofá por encima de la cabeza del menor y mirando la televisión juntos, viendo el programa de "mil maneras de morir".

Masquerade: Tranquilízate, Dani-boy, todo es actuado, están bien. (Acariciando la melena del castaño tiernamente, quien aún ocultaba su cara en el pecho del rubio)

Dan: Aun así, es aterrador, mira que clavarse una jeringa de azúcar en el corazón por resbalarse en el piso... eso es aterrador, podría pasarme (lloriqueando, asustado aferrándose a la gabardina blanca del rubio)

El rubio soltó una gota tipo anime en la cabeza, preguntándose como podría ser posible que al castaño le pasara eso… pensando por un segundo que a Dan le gustaría comerse una jeringa llena de merengue de pastel para él solo… preguntándose entre sí debiera preocuparse entre la gula del castaño… o la muy posible Diabetes que le daría por tanta azúcar.

Masquerade: Pensé que eras más valiente que eso, Dani.

Dan: Cállate (sonrojado, y avergonzado por las palabras del rubio), si soy valiente... pero hasta donde sé, este programa es para mayores de edad, no es mi culpa que actúen eso tan bien.

El rubio se reía a lo bajo, no por burlarse del menor, sino porque su actitud era adorable, a pesar de siempre darlo todo en batallas y por sus amigos, no dejaba de ser alguien que también podía sentir miedo, al igual que él y que cualquier persona.

Dan: Por cierto, ¿Y Hydranoid dónde está?

Masquerade: Esta en la sala de computo, le dejo ver sus caricaturas y series en discos y se distrae por horas, además, no puede salir de ese lugar por cuenta propia, estamos a salvo, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

El castaño se acomodó en el asiento, solo separándose lo suficiente del rubio para estar sentados más cómodos.

Masquerade: ¿Y tú Dragonoid no dice nada al respecto?, no lo eh visto contigo.

Dan: Bueno...

**_(Mientras tanto, en casa de Dan)_**

Drago: **¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ! Estos no son modos de tratar a un Bakugan evolucionado, ¡DAAAAN!**

Estaba flotando y quejándose una pequeña caja de madera por todo el cuarto, cerrada con un candado y tirando algunos juguetes a su paso, sacudiéndose de un lado al otro, parecía ser que el Dragonoid estaba encerrado dentro, intentando salir de algún modo.

_**(De vuelta en casa de Masquerade)**_

Dan: Solo digamos que... está superando su fobia a los lugares pequeños. (Mirando su llavero, donde tenía la pequeña llave del candado)

El rubio se hecho a reír a carcajada abierta, acariciando y revolviendo la melena castaña del menor.

Masquerade: ¿Y se supone que yo soy el villano aquí?

Dan: Ha, cállate, pelos de elote.

El castaño le estrellaba con gentileza uno de los cojines en la cara, mientras el rubio la empujaba contra el castaño también, de manera juguetona, haciendo fuercitas y riendo dulcemente.

Dan: Jeje, me agrada oír tu risa sincera, es muy agradable (parando un momento, diciendo con dulzura al rubio).

Masquerade: Tú también cállate. (Acercándose al menor y dándole un gentil beso en la mejilla, haciendo sonreír dulcemente al castaño)

_**(Un tiempo después)**_

Dan: Gracias por dejarme salir a la piyamada, mamá.

El castaño llevaba una mochila con ciertas cosas extra dentro, la gran mayoría, botanas y golosinas, aunque también su cepillo de dientes y su piyama.

Madre: Hay Dani, para ser honesta, no quería dejarte ir, si fuera la piyamada con Marucho, sería algo de lo que estaría segura, pero, tu amigo de la escuela, ni siquiera lo conozco.

Dan: Tranquila mamá (acercándose y besando con dulzura la frente de su madre), ya te lo dije, estaré bien, y no solo será con mi amigo, habrá más chicos allá (mintió en lo último).

Madre: recuérdame como es que se llama tu amigo, ¿No me diste su número de teléfono?, ¿Estarán sus padres en casa? Yo...

En ello, Dan le dio un fuerte abrazo a su mamá, para que se relajara.

Dan: Tranquila mamá, "Marcus" es un buen chico, solo nos la pasaremos viendo películas y jugando videojuegos, mañana estaré aquí sin falta.

Madre: pero...

En ello, el celular de Dan suena, llegándole un mensaje.

Dan: Es él, dice que... ¿también salgas un momento?

En ello, un claxon afuera suena y ambos se asoman por la puerta de su casa, viendo en la entrada una limusina estacionada, esperando al castaño.

Dan:_ Masquerade... ¿qué diablos...?_ (Se preguntaba a si mismo de manera mental el castaño, con una gota tipo anime en la cabeza)

-¿señora Kuso?-

Ambos voltearon, era el chofer de la limusina, un hombre joven, de cabello negro y uniforme de su trabajo.

Madre: eh... sí, soy yo.

Empleado: Esto es para usted, se lo envía quien me contrato, espera de corazón que lo disfrute.

En ello, el hombre levanta del suelo una canasta de regalo, que tenía dentro un ramo de rosas, fruta fresca y algunos chocolates, entre otras cosas agradables, recibiéndolo la madre de Dan, con una sonrisa entre nerviosa, pero emocionada.

Madre: Dani, tienes que presentarme un día a todos tus amigos, hasta donde sabia, tu escuela era de gobierno, no de paga, Jejeje (rio la señora, haciendo que Dan riera nervioso a lo bajo, con una gota anime en la cabeza), que regalo tan encantador, debe ser un buen chico después de todo.

Dan: Nos vemos mami, cuida a Drago por favor. (Despidiéndose de su madre, aun con la gota en la cabeza y subiendo a la limusina, su "amigo" era de todo... menos "un buen chico")

Madre: ten una linda noche, Dani, te amo. (Despidiendo con su mano la limusina, hasta verla alejarse por completo)

_**(Ya una vez, en casa de Masquerade)**_

Dan: ¿Era tan necesaria la limusina y la canasta de fruta?

Le reprochaba el castaño al mayor, el cual apenas había bajado su mochila al suelo, el rubio no lo soltaba, abrazándolo por la espalda, demasiado apegado para el orgullo del castaño, quien ya comenzaba a sentir sus mejillas calientes.

Masquerade: Por supuesto que sí, quiero quedar bien con mis suegros, así aceptaran que "me devoro" a su único hijo.

Dan: eres un tonto. (Sonrojado)

Masquerade: entonces... ¿Qué haremos primero? Esta noche eres todo mío y yo todo tuyo, podríamos ver una película juntos, cenar algo, o...

El castaño volteo su cabeza, tomando con su mano el rostro del rubio, besando sus labios y siendo correspondido por el mayor, este lo dejo voltearse y así tener una mejor posición para besarse, era claro lo que quería, y el mayor ronroneo a lo bajo de gusto, levantando de las caderas al castaño, cargándolo y recargándolo contra una de las paredes, ansioso de desnudarlo y devorar por completo al castaño la noche entera.

Hydranoid: Maestro, la computadora sufrió una falla al reproducir el disco, creo que debería...

El Bakugan se detuvo, quedándose helado al ver al castaño con los pies lejos del suelo, siendo acorralado por su maestro, en una posición demasiado comprometedora, pero ambos se habían detenido, pues habían escuchado la voz del Bakugan y volteado a ver, los tres estaban helados, Dan entre vergüenza y miedo, y el rubio con la cara pálida, mientras al Bakugan se le salían los ojos de su pequeño cuerpo.

Hydranoid: ¡HAAAAAA!  
Dan/Masquerade: ¡HAAAAAA! **(imaginen a ambos con expresiones graciosas de miedo)**

Solo se escuchó el grito unánime de los tres, fuera de la mansión.

_**(Un rato después)**_

El rubio y el castaño estaban sentados en el sofá, con la cabeza agachada, mientras la pequeña esfera, sobre una mesa, mirada de manera interrogativa y acusatoria a ambos, Dan era el que no se movía, pues tenía la cara color carmesí oscuro, la vergüenza lo inundaba.

Hydranoid: Y díganme... ¿Desde hace cuánto está "alianza" secreta existe entre ustedes? (Pregunto por fin el Bakugan después de solo mirarlos un rato, haciendo que el silencio reinara en la mansión)

Masquerade: No tiene mucho tiempo, solo... un par de meses, creo.

Contesto el rubio, también con las mejillas rojas, pero más sereno, era el único que podía contestar, Dan no tenía el valor ni de voltear a ver a la pequeña esfera, aunque para ser honestos, Masquerade tampoco volteaba a ver al que los interrogaba en la mesa.

Hydranoid: ya veo... imagino que desde el día en que mi maestro no volvió a dormir aquella noche.

El Bakugan había dado en el blanco, el castaño solo asintió al igual que el rubio, pero costándole al castaño ya respirar, el recordar esa noche, ya era demasiada vergüenza para su cuerpo.

Hydranoid: Y bien... por lo menos espero que estén usando protección.

Ahora fue el rubio quien volteo a ver a su Bakugan, con las mejillas llenas de vergüenza, mientras a Dan solo se le caía la mandíbula al piso, pues su rostro no podía ya pintarse más de rojo.

Masquerade: Hydranoid, ¿Qué diablos? (Sorprendido y avergonzado de lo que decía su Bakugan)

Hydranoid: Solo digo que por una parte, no sería malo tener un heredero de sangre de mi maestro, digno de ser de herencia de dos peleadores formidables, un futuro guerrero legendario, pero por otro lado, mi maestro es demasiado joven para tener tal obligación y responsabilidad con cuidar a un bebe.

Masquerade: (con una gota anime en su cabeza) Amm... Hydra, la biología aquí... no funciona en ese modo, o… por lo menos… así no funciona aquí. (Intentando entender y pensando que tal vez su Bakugan veía demasiado internet a solas... preguntándose exactamente qué era lo que veía)

Dan: _No quiero aun ser madre, soy apenas una flor._ (Haciendo una pose dramática de sufrimiento, finjiendo una voz femenina)

Masquerade: **¡TU NO LE SIGAS LA CORRIENTE TAMPOCO!** (soltando fuego de la boca, con la cara pintada de rojo, mientras el castaño reía a carcajadas por su reacción, cubriéndose de un muy posible golpe del rubio, que estaba con la cara totalmente avergonzada)

Dan: Entonces... ¿no estas decepcionado? o le dirás a todo el mundo.

Dan hizo por fin una pregunta que, incluso el rubio quería hacer, a pesar de temer a la respuesta, haciendo que ambos voltearan a ver al Bakugan.

Hydranoid: Siendo sincero, todo esto me tiene sorprendido, sin embargo, mi maestro ha estado más calmado y feliz en los últimos días, si esta alianza los hace felices, yo no tengo porqué interferir, ni mucho menos delatarlos, yo solo deseo la felicidad de mi maestro.

Masquerade: Hydra... (Mirando tiernamente a su Bakugan, con los ojos brillantes)

Dan: Awww, soy tu felicidad. (Dándole ligeros codazos al rubio).

Masquerade: Cállate (Avergonzado, volteando a ver a otro lado).

Hydranoid: Aunque siendo sincero, debo decir que me siento ligeramente dolido, debieron de decírmelo, no es como si fuera a traicionar a mi maestro, no diré a nadie lo que son ustedes, pero os ruego que sean más sinceros la próxima vez, y sean responsables de su sexualidad.

Ambos se les pinto la cara de vergüenza, pero agradecían en parte las palabras del pequeño Bakugan.

Hydranoid: En fin, me parece que interrumpí al que sería una velada privada, solo pido que no hagan demasiado ruido y que por favor, maestro, me ayude a revisar que falla había con la computadora, por lo menos, para distraerme esta noche.

Masquerade: Seguro Hydra, no tardare (rascándose la cabeza, avergonzado), por cierto... gracias (sonriendo tiernamente y con sinceridad a su Bakugan).

Hydranoid: es un honor, maestro, tenga más confianza conmigo la próxima vez.

Masquerade: Así será, Hydranoid.

El Bakugan hizo una ligera reverencia a su maestro, y salió volando de la sala, dirigiéndose a donde era la sala de cómputo seguramente.

Dan: (recostándose en el sofá, suspirando en voz alta, aliviado) Viejo, que envidia de tu Bakugan, dudo que Drago entendiera o reaccionara de ese modo tan comprensivo y sincero.

Masquerade: (alzando los hombros y parte de sus manos) El mejor Bakugan, para el mejor Peleador, ¿Que esperabas?

Dan solo se enderezo para revolverle el cabello de manera juguetona al rubio, haciendo una pequeña pelea juguetona entre ambos, pues el rubio también revolvía el cabello del menor, soltando risas por parte de ambos.

_**(Un rato después)**_

Ya era de noche, y ambos jóvenes estaban dormidos en la cama del mayor, todo el rato se la habían pasado jugando videojuegos, mirando películas, comiendo golosinas, y por supuesto, sacando el exceso de azúcar con algo de "actividad física" en la intimidad de la cama, el castaño se sentía muy feliz de pasar los días así con el rubio, sacando por un momento todos los problemas de su cabeza, cayendo enamorado cada vez más del peleador Darkus, aunque... tenía miedo de perderlo en cualquier momento y sin aviso, por ellos, en ese momento disfrutaba cada segundo junto al mayor, durmiendo profundamente en sus brazos.

Mientras tanto, el Bakugan de Masquerade entraba volando al cuarto, donde el rubio y su amante estaban descansando, mirando una escena tierna y conmovedora, digna de una historia Shojo, pensaba la pequeña esfera.

Hydranoid: Maestro, si esto lo hace feliz, también soy feliz, no dude de eso por favor.

Decía en voz baja el pequeño Bakugan, de manera gentil y comprensiva hacia su maestro.

Masquerade: Gracias, Hydra...

El Bakugan dio un pequeño sobresalto al escuchar la voz de su maestro, al verlo, este estaba despierto, sonriéndole de manera dulce y agradecida a su Bakugan.

Hydranoid: Buenas noches, maestro.

Masquerade: Buenas noche, Hydra.

El Bakugan se colocaba en la mesa de noche de su maestro, junto a su máscara para poder ir a dormir, mientras el rubio le daba un gentil beso en la frente al castaño, mientras lo abrazaba un poco más y también se dejaba caer dormido en la paz del ambiente.

_Así solían ser los días con ambos peleadores, un día el castaño estaba peleando, buscando hacer más fuerte y evolucionado a su Bakugan, y otro, estaba en la tina de baño de Masquerade, jugando juntos y descansando, disfrutando de lo que podían considerarse trivialidades y juegos inocentes, el rubio recordaba con cierto sentimiento especial una vez en que el rubio tallaba el cabello del castaño con ternura dentro de la tina de baño, mientras el menor jugaba con un pato de goma, haciendo reír divertido al rubio, era muy ridículo, pero tierno a la vez._

_Ya sea cenando juntos, o incluso saliendo de incognito a divertirse, por lo menos, el rubio agradecía mentalmente que el castaño se vistiera de manera diferente para salir juntos al igual que él, aunque en una ocasión, el castaño quiso usar una peluca o una máscara tipo japonesa, de las que parecen el rostro de un demonio molesto, para ir a un festival nocturno juntos, (obviamente, la peluca fue la descartada) usando kimonos y paseando por los puestos de comida, viendo los fuegos artificiales y disfrutando de los templos tradicionales del lugar, sintiendo como si esa alegría no fuera a terminar jamás._

_Ambos chicos disfrutaban de su intimidad sexual en varias ocasiones, más de una vez se preguntaba el rubio, como es que había perdido su tiempo peleando y jugando ese juego en vez de tener su sexualidad más a menudo_**(es un chiste, no se lo tomen en serio, un chiste nada más x´D)**

_Sin embargo, también disfrutaba mucho solo de la compañía del castaño, sus momentos graciosos e inclusive el solo hecho de platicar en algunas ocasiones de varios temas, aunque claro, esto de que Dan no estuviera disponible siempre ya era algo sospechoso para los peleadores._

_**(Unos días después)**_

Julie: Dile tú, eres su mejor amigo de la infancia, sé que no te rechazara.

Shun: Aun así, tal vez deberíamos dejar de dar vueltas y mejor preguntarle directamente.

Runo: Sabes bien que si no nos ha dicho nada antes, nada podría hacer la diferencia si le preguntáramos directamente, y aunque fuera así, seguro solo te lo diría a ti.

Marucho: Vamos Shun, al menos a ti no te dirá que no si le preguntas o le dices que se quede, últimamente no ha estado con nosotros.

Shun: Esta bien, aun así, creo que deberían preguntarle directamente el porqué de su ausencia, seguro tiene una buena razón.

Runo: lo sé, pero recientemente, cada vez que le decimos que salgamos o algo así, siempre dice que tiene mejores cosas que hacer, solo está presente en las batallas o casi siempre sosteniendo su celular, es como si... no estuviera con nosotros.

Julie: Parece ser que alguien extraña pelear con Dani. (Tono burlón)

Runo: Tu mejor cierra la boca (Tono molesto y con un ligero rubor en su rostro)

El castaño estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala de Marucho, mirando su celular apagado.

Dan: (haciendo un puchero, saliéndole humo de la cabeza, molesto) ese tonto, dijo que me llamaría hoy apenas estuviera libre, ¿Dónde está?

Dan: ¿De quién hablas, Daniel? (Asomándose por el bolsillo de su amigo)

Dan: ah... de nadie, Drago, no te preocupes (con una gota tipo anime en la cabeza, sonriendo nervioso)

Shun: Dan... ¿Podemos hablar?

El castaño volteó a ver a su amigo, aun sentado en el sofá.

Shun: Dan, los chicos y yo nos preguntábamos si podrías salir más a menudo con nosotros, creen que estas escapando o algo...

De pronto, el celular de Dan comenzó a sonar.

Dan: ah, perdón Shun, debo contestar.

Tomando el celular y levantándose, alejándose ligeramente y dándole la espalda a Shun.

Dan: ¿Dónde estabas? Eh estado esperando tú llamada por horas... ... claro que sé que estás ocupado, por eso te espere y no presione... ... claro, no tengo problema con eso... ... entonces te veo allá... ... (Sonriendo a lo bajo) también yo, tonto, nos vemos.

El castaño colgó, dejando confundido incluso al peleador Ventus, incluso Drago en su bolsillo intento escuchar la voz del otro lado del teléfono, pero no lo logro.

Dan: Lo siento, chicos, debo de irme, estoy algo ocupado (Dirigiéndose a la salida ligeramente trotando), Ah, casi lo olvido.

Dan regreso y dejo a Drago en las manos de Shun.

Dan: ¿Cuídalo por mí, quieres?, gracias, nos vemos.

Shun: Pero, Dan... Espera...

El castaño salió corriendo lo más pronto que pudo de ahí, dejando a Shun con Drago en su palma y los demás chicos saliendo de su escondite para ir hacia Shun, decepcionados.

Runo: Rayos, creí que esta vez iba a funcionar.

Marucho: si, casi siempre ha estado así Dan, sale corriendo hacia quien sabe dónde, nunca nos dice con quién ni nada.

Shun: Drago, ¿tú sabes algo al respecto?

La esfera Pyrus se abrió en la palma de Shun.

Drago: Tampoco se nada, más allá de las peleas y de ser siempre buenos amigos, la verdad es que últimamente me deja en su cuarto encerrado o como ahora, en manos de alguno de ustedes.

Runo: Lo confirmo, más de una vez eh estado cuidando de Drago junto con Tigrera, me molesta que crea que soy su niñera gratuita. (Inflando ligeramente las mejillas)

De pronto, Alice entro en la habitación, en compañía de Kato, al parecer, la peli-naranja acababa de llegar.

Marucho: Alice, que sorpresa tan agradable, creí que no estabas en la ciudad.  
Alice: si lo estoy, es solo que estaba ayudando en la cafetería de Runo, es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecer su hospedaje, ayude a cerrar el local esta tarde.

Runo: Gracias por tu ayuda, Alice (con una ligera expresión de culpa en su rostro por no ayudar también en el trabajo de sus padres)

Alice: Por cierto, vi salir a Dan corriendo hace un momento, pero se despidió rápidamente y no se detuvo de su carrera, ¿Sucede algo?

Julie: No lo sabemos, ha estado así Dani los últimos días, y no sabemos el porqué.

Alice: (meditándolo un segundo, apoyando su barbilla en su mano delicadamente) ¿No tiene nada que ver con su primo de Canadá o sí?

A Runo y Julie se les erizo el cabello, mientras a los chicos les salía un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

Shun: ¿Primo de Canadá?, hasta donde sé, los padres de Dan no tienen hermanos, por lo cual no es posible que Dan tenga un primo.

Marucho: a veces se consiguen padrinos para ciertos eventos de cumpleaños (volteando a ver a Shun, dando el dato de información) o de bautizo, pero no imagine que la familia de Dan fuera católica, ¿Sera alguna forma de llamar a un amigo de la familia muy cercano?

Julie: No le hagan caso a Alice (acercándose al lado de la peli-naranja), no sabe de lo que habla. (Riendo nerviosa)

Runo: Exacto, trabajar demasiado le hace decir incoherencias, necesitas descansar, Alice (ambas sonreían nerviosas, mientras la peli-azul también se acercaba al lado de Alice)

Alice: Pero... yo...

A la peli-naranja le cubrieron la boca, antes de salir corriendo las tres y llevarse a otra habitación a Alice, dejando a los chicos confundidos.

_**(Dentro del armario)**_

Gorem: ¿Por qué estamos aquí, Julie?

Julie: Lo siento, Gorem, querido, pero esto no te incumbe (Con su voz dulce, metiendo en el bolsillo a Gorem, impidiendo que escuchara o viera algo)

Runo: Lo lamento, Tigrera, pero eso también va para ti.

Tigrera: Pero yo no diré nada de lo que...

Fue interrumpido, siendo también escondido en su bolsillo, mientras las 3 chicas se agachaban en el suelo en el pequeño cuarto (el único cuarto pequeño de la casa de Marucho, de hecho), y hablaban en voz baja.

Runo: Ya sabía que no podía ser ningún primo o algo así, todo fue un engaño.

Alice: Aun así, tu escuchaste a Marucho, podría ser un familiar no directo, es decir, algo de familia espiritual.

Julie: No seas tan inocente, Alice, sean familia o no, las tres vimos cómo se besaban en el parqué ese día. (Saliéndole sangre de la nariz)

Runo: Eso explicaría porqué la ausencia de Dan en estos días, sin embargo, no entiendo por qué no tiene la confianza de decírnoslo o presentarnos al chico.

Julie: Mi querida Runo, algo así no se dice tan a la ligera, y yo pienso que es romántico, un amor prohibido, salir corriendo tras ese ser amado a sus brazos, es tan dulce (con corazones en los ojos)

Runo: tienes que dejar de leer tantas historias de romance, Julie. (Con una gota tipo anime)

Alice: De todos modos, tú supiste más de él que cualquiera de nosotras.

Runo: Todo lo que sé es que se llama Marcus, es solo un poco más alto que Dan y que estaba de visita, para ser honesta, jamás había visto antes a ese muchacho, aunque algo en él me parece familiar.

Julie: Debiste verlo en una de esas páginas de citas actuales, no llega al nivel de Billy, pero admito que el chico tenía su encanto.

Runo: Tú tienes un severo problema con los hombres, señorita. (Mirando con pena ajena a Julie)

Alice: De cualquier manera, no creo que debamos molestarnos con Dan por estar enamorado, así como todos, él tiene derecho a tener una pareja, aunque sea de su mismo género.

Runo: En eso tienes razón, Alice.

Julie: Apoyo la moción, con toda violencia, Jejeje (con tono dulce y juguetón).

De pronto, la puerta del armario se comenzó a abrir lentamente, revelando que detrás de ella, estaba Shun... pero con un aura oscura, asesina, casi jurando que eran de celos, que puso pálidas a las tres chicas.

Shun: Entonces... díganme... (Con mirada asesina hacia las chicas y tronando los huesos de sus dedos), que es eso de que Dan tiene una pareja.

Las tres chicas se abrazaron aterradas.

Shun: ahora me dirán... TODO lo que sepan de ese tal "Marcus". (Lo había escuchado todo a través de la puerta)

En la casa de Marucho, desde afuera solo se escuchó el grito de terror de las tres chicas al unísono.

Kato: Cielos, las películas de terror de estos jóvenes de hoy en día, las pobres señoritas no podrán dormir esta noche.

Decía el inocente de Kato al escuchar el grito de las chicas desde la cocina.

_**(Mientras tanto, en la casa de Masquerade)**_

El rubio tenia sentado sobre la mesa a Dan, el cual tenía abrazado por el cuello al rubio, mientras ambos se devoraban a besos, saboreando los labios del otro, acariciándose mutualmente y al separarse, dejando un ligero hilo de saliva que los conectaba, y con su ligero brillo en los ojos entrecerrados, mirándose con deseo y lascivia.

Dan: Te extrañe demasiado. (Susurro el chico, aun con la mente en las nubes)

Masquerade: yo también te extrañe mucho, lamento haber tardado, (acercándose y besando tiernamente el cuello de Dan) ese estúpido de Naga no quería soltarme.

Dan: Deberías de dejarlo de una vez, no merece que le seas tan leal a ese cruel ser... únete a mí... (Acariciando el cabello del rubio, soltando ligeros suspiros de sus labios por los besos del mayor)

Masquerade: Ya te eh dicho que no puedo hacer eso, sabes perfectamente el porqué.

El castaño se recostó en la mesa boca abajo, dejando caer por el borde sus piernas, no podía tocar el suelo, quedando suspendido y a merced del rubio, el cual bajaba poco a poco, alzando la camisa del castaño y besando su espalda tiernamente.

El rubio tomo los pantalones del castaño, y los descendió junto con su ropa interior, dejando al castaño expuesto, a pesar de ser una pareja que sexualmente se conocían el uno al otro, al castaño aun así le dio vergüenza estar en esa posición.

El rubio tomo su propio cinturón y lo desabrocho, las ansias lo estaban matando desde hacía un buen rato, rogándole ser liberado, pero le gustaba a la vez liberar todos sus deseos y perversión únicamente sobre el castaño.

Apenas una ligera lubricación después, el castaño soltaba suspiros, recostado aun sobre la mesa, sintiéndose como un mero plato de comida, siendo gozado por el que estaba detrás de él, siendo embestido, sin embargo, el castaño también lo disfrutaba, aunque sus pies no tocaran el piso.

El rubio se inclinó ligeramente, acariciando con sus manos el cuerpo del menor, besándolo y dejando una ligera marca de saliva en algunas partes de su espalda, erizando la piel del castaño cada vez que el aire soplaba en las partes húmedas.

Masquerade: Además, seguramente me castigaría si me atreviera a fallarle o desobedecerlo... seguramente... haría algo así.

De la nada, el rubio le dio una nalgada a Dan, alterando sus nervios y despertándolo de sumergirse en el placer.

Dan: ¡OYE!, No hagas eso, no soy una... ¡AH!

Antes de que acabara de reclamar el castaño, otra nalgada fue recibida de parte del mayor, el castaño no podía hacer nada, con una mano lo aferraba fuertemente con las embestidas y con la otra, castigaba sin piedad sus muslos, el no poder tocar el suelo lo hacía más vulnerable, sin embargo, conforme veía que no había nada que hacer, su cuerpo se dejó llevar por completo (al no tener de otra) y con cada golpe del rubio, sentía la erección del mismo, golpear y tocas puntos aún más sensibles, sintiendo como el dolor se mezclaba con el placer, y acelerando las embestidas y cada golpe, la mirada del menor se perdía y su mente solo agradecía cada vez que el rubio lo volvía a golpear por el cosquilleo que recorría su cuerpo entero, dejando salir toda su voz en un éxtasis absoluto.

Por otro lado, el rubio disfrutaba de tener así de sometido al castaño, en algún momento, Dan se había venido sin darse cuenta, y los golpes que le daba a Dan, hacían eco dentro de él, sintiendo su erección también agradablemente estimulada, no tardaría nada en venirse dentro del menor.

Y en efecto, solo fueron necesarias unas embestidas más, antes de sentir llenar todo el interior del castaño, haciendo que este también se volviera a venir, el menor en verdad había disfrutado de los azotes que el rubio le había dado.

El mayor salió del interior del castaño, haciendo que este soltara un último gemido de placer, estaba temblando, sus glúteos estaban completamente enrojecidos y el rubio podía ver como el semen salía escurriendo de la entrada del menor, haciendo un "creampie" en su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, el castaño aun trataba de recuperar la cordura, temblando cada nervio de su cuerpo sobre la mesa, había sido el mejor orgasmo de su vida, y por supuesto que quería repetirlo alguna otra vez, aunque ahora, solo suplicaba un descanso.

Dan: Sá... co...

Masquerade: ¿Disculpa? (Acercándose para poder escuchar a Dan)

Dan: Dije... que eres un sádico... por hacer esto (completamente rojo de su rostro)

Masquerade: Entonces eso te vuelve un masoquista, por aguantar que te haga esto. (Riendo burlonamente, mientras con su mano, recorría uno de los glúteos enrojecidos de Dan, sobándolo para darle un poco de alivio.

Dan: ... solo... solo **tu** masoquista. (Susurro a lo bajo el castaño, avergonzándose de lo que acababa de decir, el rubio se sorprendió, pero a la vez se alegró de escucharlo.

Masquerade: Por supuesto que sí, pero también seré tierno cuando quieras.

Acercándose a su espalda y abrazando al menor dulcemente, besando su cuello y riendo ligeramente a lo bajo, mientras el castaño haciendo un puchero, inflando sus mejillas algo avergonzado y molesto... pero a la vez feliz.

_**(Algún tiempo después)**_

Masquerade había pedido a Joe el Núcleo de infinidad, Drago estaba en su tercera evolución, por lo cual, el enfrentamiento en el estadio estaba a punto de suceder.

Dan: ¿Estás aquí, Masquerade? (Decía en tono retador y en voz alta, en medio del Estadio)

Masquerade: Con que se trata de Dan (apareciendo en la arena), no te esperaba **(_Como mi zorra de siempre;_ pensaba para sus adentros el rubio)**, pero nuevamente, supongo que voy a poder robar tu Bakugan.

Los amigos de Dan veían el muy probable enfrentamiento desde las gradas, viendo como ambos peleadores se veían frente a frente.

Marucho: Esta será una batalla interesante, Masquerade está en el número uno.

Shun: Tienes razón, y como yo perdí contra Dan, ahora ocupa el segundo lugar.

Runo: ¿Ah?, lo revisare (mirando su BakuPod), sí, eso es justo lo que dice mi BakuPod.

Julie: Wow, este será el encuentro más feroz.

Shun se preguntaba mentalmente si en verdad había perdido contra Dan, aquella vez, había motivado a Dan a seguir peleando, a no rendirse, justo como siempre había sido el peleador Pyrus, necio y un guerrero, pero de corazón puro **(así se veía ante los ojos de Shun)**, sin embargo, desde que había interrogado a las chicas sobre ese tal ''Marcus'', realmente se preguntaba si no había sido para poder hablar con Dan, o si estaba celoso, o algo por el estilo, esa había sido también una razón por la cual se había alejado de su amigo, desde que había perdido a su madre, tenía miedo de perder a quien amaba en secreto, y prefirió alejarse para no sentir la pena de ser rechazado alguna vez, pero le dolía más el que alguien desconocido se le adelantara y más encima saliera victorioso, planeaba preguntarle todo directamente después de la batalla, pero con la evolución de Drago, no había estado solo con el peleador ni un momento, incluso Joe, el Web Master, se había unido a la causa y estaban más cerca de Dan, todo era muy frustrante para el peleador Ventus, esperaba tener una oportunidad pronto.

Dan: Masquerade (diciendo en voz alta), ¿Cómo fue que terminaste peleando para Naga?

El rubio mantenía su sonrisa, pero le extrañaba que, a pesar de que el castaño sabía la respuesta de esa pregunta, ahora la hiciera en voz alta y frente a sus amigos… creo que empezaba a saber que buscaba el castaño.

Dan: ¿No te das cuenta de que trata de destruir nuestro mundo y el suyo? Deberíamos luchar en el mismo bando y no ser enemigos.

Justo como lo pensó el rubio, el menor intentaba hacer la alianza de manera pública, no como ellos en realidad estaban… ''unidos'', pero una vez más el castaño era necio y buscaba la manera de que fueran del mismo bando… otra vez, pero esta vez, el rubio ya planeaba algo.

Masquerade: Yo solo sigo órdenes de Naga. **(¿Así o más Suke? :V)**

Dan: Estas jugando para el equipo equivocado.

Masquerade: No Dan, **TU** estás jugando para el equipo equivocado.

Dan: ¿Qué?, ¿De qué estás hablando?... (Como se habrán dado cuenta, ya cambie el guion a partir de aquí xD)

Masquerade: Ya me escuchaste, crees que puedes salvar a todos los Bakugan de su inminente destrucción, pero yo me pregunto,_ ¿Quién salvara ese sexy culito que tienes cuando te enfrente a Naga si no soy yo?_

Marucho escupió saliva al escuchar aquello, como si hubiera una bebida la cual escupía de la sorpresa, Shun solo abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras Julie sin razón alguna estaba golpeando la grada con su mano, agachada y riendo abiertamente, mientras con la otra se sujetaba el estómago de la risa, y Runo solo sentía su cerebro salir volando de ahí, explotándole las ideas (no literalmente), mientras a Dan se le ponía la cara color tomate.

Dan: ¿Eh? (avergonzado y sin poder conectar el cerebro a su cuerpo)

Masquerade: Así es, nadie, así que te propongo algo mejor (estirando su mano hacia el castaño), Únete a mí, Dan, se mi reina y gobernemos el mundo juntos. (Sonriendo de manera coqueta hacia el castaño).

Shun: ¿What? (exclamo el peli-negro desde las gradas, ya con el cerebro explotándole, pero sin poder conseguir la atención de ninguno de los 2)

Dan: (con la cara Carmesí oscuro), I… IDIOTA… N-no hay nada que p-puedas hacer para que yo haga eso (tartamudeando, ya no sabía si seguir interpretando su papel del héroe ''virgen'' o no, esto ya era demasiado)

Masquerade: Oh, claro que lo hay, Danny-boy (poniendo voz sensual, sonriendo y comenzando a desabrochar su gabardina) ven conmigo… y obtendrás todo esto (mostrando que bajo su gabardina, su abdomen y pecho estaba completamente desnudo, sonriendo y mordiéndose el labio a la vez)

A Runo le salió sangre por la nariz, mientras Julie tomaba fotos a diestra y siniestra, mientras Marucho se había desmayado, había sido demasiado para su cerebro, y Shun sonrojado, pero con cara de ''ah, por favor, yo me veo mejor'', con los brazos cruzados.

Mientras tanto, a Dan le salió un gran chorro de sangre por la nariz, casi dejándose caer de espaldas, pero se sostuvo, entendiendo que así de sucio jugaría el rubio.

Dan: M-maldito (rojo) ¿Con que así será, eh?, Pues observa.

Este se agacho **(obviamente Dan y Masquerade aún están a distancia)**, y puso un rostro tierno y uke, con una pose demasiado sumisa y tímida, arrodillado en el piso.

Dan: P-por favor… (Con voz sumisa), únete a mi… y tómame…

Al rubio le dio un paro cardiaco y una gran cantidad de sangre salió por su nariz, este dejándose caer de espaldas en el cesped del estadio, derrotado por Dan y viéndose incluso a través de su máscara como sus ojos estaban en espiral, con una sonrisa perversa, pero derrotado.

Runo: Creo que el misterio por fin quedo claro, El tal ''Marcus'' si era Masquerade después de todo… diablos, le debo $50 Yenes a Alice (con una gota tipo anime en su cabeza, limpiándose la nariz)

Julie: Sin duda, esto es material para mis FanFics, déjenme grabarlos la próxima vez, chicos (con un pulgar arriba y con brillo en sus ojos, diciéndoles a los peleadores desde las gradas)

Shun se había desmayado, incluso para él, esa pose de Dan había sido demasiado, también quedando con los pies en el aire y con sangre en la nariz, al igual que Masquerade.

Hydranoid: Hay maestro, le dije que usara otra táctica, por favor, despierte (con una gota anime, intentando darle aire con sus alitas al rubio inconsciente).

Drago: ¿Qué carajos paso aquí? (Con una gota tipo anime en su cien e intentando entender qué diablos era todo eso, mientras salía del bolsillo de Dan, quien pensaba que tal vez se le paso la mano)

Hydranoid: Créeme, Dragonoid, no vale la pena que lo entiendas. (Dando por terminada la pelea más extraña que hayan visto jamás)

Fin.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí me da el cerebro de ideas x´D espero no se enfaden demasiado.**

**Masquerade: Luna, ¿Qué diablos?, esto no tiene sentido.**

**Luna: ¿Y cuándo lo tuvo? xD**

**Masquerade: Tushe.**

**En fin, espero les gustara aunque fuera demasiado loco… y antes de que mi cerebro quiera darme más ideas, aquí les dejo el epilogo, y el final de todo… esta vez sí es el final.**

* * *

**Epilogo:**

El castaño bajaba a toda velocidad las escaleras de su casa, ya era de tarde, algo así como 20 minutos antes de las seis.

Dan: ya me voy mamá, te veré después.

Madre de Dan: Espera Dani, tu comida... (Se escucha un portazo en la entrada de la casa) hay, ese niño. (Soltó un suspiro, sabiendo que ese niño no tenía remedio ni paciencia)

El chico tomaba su bicicleta, pedaleando a todo lo que daba, disfrutando de la vista y de la sensación de la brisa en su melena castaña, dejando volar su mente antes de llegar a su destino.

De pronto, llego a la costa del mar, en donde estaban los muelles, bajaba de su bicicleta y avanzaba a ligeros pasos con ella, sosteniendo el manubrio con ambas manos, hasta llegar al borde y dejarlo lo más cerca que pudo de un muelle de piedra, sin riesgo a que se cayera al agua.

Apenas la dejo ahí, recargada, volteo a ver hacia la puesta del sol... ese color de nubes, el agua y su suave arrullo... mientras tenía un trozo de papel en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Se acercó lo más que pudo, antes de sentarse en el borde del muelle, escuchando las aves pasar y mirando su reloj... eran las 5:59, dando las 6 exactamente y sonando una pequeña alarma en su reloj.

Dan: Bien... estoy aquí... justo como me lo citaste... ... y tu... ¿Dónde estás?

El castaño sacaba el papel de su bolsillo, abriéndola y leyendo lo siguiente:

_"Te espero en los muelles a las seis, no faltes._

_Masquerade"_

El castaño sentía apretarse su corazón cada vez que veía esa nota, esa nota... que después de que el rubio se fuera para siempre, sacrificandose por Vestroia... la encontró.

Esa vez estaba buscando ansiosamente en el suelo, agachándose bajo el armario, pues se le había caído un billete del mandado de su madre para las compras de esa tarde.

Además de encontrar el billete... encontró la nota... la nota de aquella noche, la noche en que el mismo rubio la había lanzado para ignorarla, antes de que ambos... esa noche, se entregaran a su primera vez...

Los días eran normales desde entonces, después de salvar Vestroia: salir con sus amigos, convivir con su familia, incluso estudiar más y practicar deportes, pero... desde entonces, como si fuera una cita, cada día, Dan iba a los muelles, esperando a que apareciera el enmascarado a las 6 de cada tarde... habían pasado unos 5 meses desde que habían salvado a Vestroia y los Bakugan habían vuelto a casa... pero... no podía olvidar, a aquel que había vuelto su mundo aún más emocionante... un poco más alocado e incluso... diferente.

Dan: Sabes, mamá planeaba preparar algo de ramen para que comiera antes de venir, pero la verdad no sé si te hubiera gustado... sé que te gustaban los Takoyakis, o incluso los caramelos... espero te gustaran los que te traje la última vez...

En efecto, el castaño solía llevar al muelle, justo en uno de los bordes más apartados, dulces de envolturas sin abrir, algunas flores de papel que decoraban el pilar de cemento donde se suelen amarrar los botes... y en un suave moño, un listón morado solía mecerse con la suavidad del viento amarrado al pilar de piedra, también puesta por el castaño.

Los encargados de la costa, solían creer que era la decoración de alguna dama o de alguien que venía a dar ofrenda a algún ser amado que hubiera muerto en alta mar, por ello, los trabajadores del lugar no lo movían o lo tiraban, no les estorbaba, pero jamás veían quien era la persona que llegaba ahí a hacer el altar o arreglarlo, estaban demasiado cansados de su trabajo como para quedarse a ver al terminar sus horas de trabajo.

Dan: A veces... siento que el estar aquí es una tontería de mi parte, ¿sabes?... a veces me pregunto, ¿Cuantas veces me habrás llamado idiota al verme aquí? Esperándote... todos los días...

El castaño veía los colores del cielo, tornar lentamente el color azul a rosa, amarillo, o incluso violeta... el color de ojos de ese chico al que esperaba ahí de nuevo... sus ojos, sin duda son algo que el antiguo peleador Pyrus jamás olvidaría.

Dan: ¿Sabes? Desde que te fuiste, la verdad me eh sentido tan aburrido... ninguna persona es como tú, nadie me ah desesperado y alegrado al mismo tiempo, llenándome de emoción al combate como tu solías hacerlo... así que... tu también eres un idiota al haberte ido, creyendo que nadie notaria tu ausencia... Marucho está ocupado con sus avances tecnológicos de la compañía de su familia y proyectos personales por lo que se, y ya casi no salimos más que los fines de semana, Shun sigue con su entrenamiento ninja, pero por lo que se, ira al bosque a pasar un par de semanas en soledad, así que no estará aquí para platicar... Runo a veces me pregunta por ti... me pregunta si te eh vuelto a ver o si sigues en Canadá... jejeje... a veces, pareciera que cree que "terminamos" y que por eso no te eh vuelto a ver...

Los ojos del castaño asomaban ligeras gotas de lágrimas, brillando en sus ojos por la luz del atardecer.

Dan: Me pregunto... si tan siquiera me escucharas... si tan siquiera... sabrás que estoy aquí... esperándote... es tu culpa, no te pude sacar nunca de mi cabeza... y conforme avanzo el tiempo... te metiste en mi corazón... tonto... grandísimo tonto...

Cerrando sus ojos y apretando los puños con fuerza, apoyadas en sus rodillas, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban tiernamente por sus mejillas de su piel sutilmente color morena... se limpiaba los ojos con la manga de su ropa, alzando la vista, mirando que el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, el castaño casi siempre se quedaba ahí hasta que el sol se ocultara por completo, lo cual era el estar ahí por al menos una hora al día.

Dan: Bueno... debo de irme... volveré mañana... tal vez deberías presentarte la próxima vez, grandísimo tonto, Jeje...

El castaño se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia su bicicleta, mientras se dirigía hacia ella, por un momento, su mente cruzo la idea de que tal vez si estaba siendo un idiota al estar ahí... que tal vez... solo debería olvidarlo...

De pronto, justo cuando esa idea cruzaba su mente, una brisa llego detrás de él, ligeramente fuerte... y casi pudo jurar, que una sombra detrás de él, se acercaba y lo abrazaba por la espalda... algo fugaz... pero tangible... algo real... podía sentirlo.

El castaño volteo, solo para ver el sol terminar de ocultarse en el agua... estaba ahí solo... pero pudo sentirlo, podría jurarlo... solo sonrió para sí mismo, levantando la bicicleta, decidiendo que color de flores de papel traería para el día siguiente, unas amarillas podrían quedar bien, se decía a sí mismo el castaño, recordando el color rubio de su cabello.

Dan:... hasta mañana... "Marcus", Jeje.

El castaño subía a su bicicleta, dirigiéndose de vuelta a casa, mientras a su espalda, se balanceaba suavemente el listón morado en el muelle por la brisa del mar... ansioso del comienzo del día siguiente, para ver al joven castaño una vez más...

* * *

**Ahora sí, espero les haya gustado, aunque el Epilogo esta algo depre, pero en fin, ya después volveré con el principal Fanfic de ¨Soy algo más¨, muchas gracias por su atención, y cuídense mucho, bye.**

**LunaDarkus.**


End file.
